Love Will Find a Way (The Bratva Olicity Series)
by Lala321
Summary: (Part 3 of The Bratva Olicity Series) After their confession of love for one another, Oliver and Felicity are happy but are soon faced with hardship when Felicity's father, Damian Darkh, decides to make his reappearance known to them. Her father is dead set on reuniting with his wife and daughter after many years to punish them for their betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**heyyy lovelies :)) I'm so sorry. I feel like I do this too often but I'm so sorry every time I don't update. My program for school is super demanding and I'm cramped with work. I'm working as best as I can to write a bit in my free time lol buty free time is limited. Buuuuut Christmas break is coming so I'm hoping I can update like crazy then. Loo. Thank you soo soo much for ur patience, for your favorites, your follows, and for everything. I love your reviews and I wish I had the time to reply. I want you all to know that I love each and every review and they are deeply appreciated. I hope you enjoy this new installment and let me know what you guys think and what's going on with everyone :))).**

It had been 2 days since the night of the shooting; 2 days since Oliver's biggest fear of losing Felicity had almost come to life; and 2 days since Felicity had been stuck in their bedroom on complete lockdown inside of the mansion.

Felicity's imprisonment was Oliver's idea of course, apparently her body needed to recuperate from the blunt force of Oliver's body pushing her out of the way that night. The Bratva doctor had said that she needed to rest and Oliver unfortunately had taken that quite literally.

She would be lying to herself if she said that her body wasn't aching. The after affects of the adrenaline and being tackled was not fun whatsoever, but she was adamant about keeping that information to herself. She could handle a little pain.

She honestly couldn't believe that Oliver was keeping her locked up, it was honestly ridiculous because he was the one who was shot, and yet he was still going on with his business.

Stupid controlling males and their testosterone.

He even got Raisa and her mother to side with him, and with their persistency, it literally was impossible for her to win that fight.

Oh she had known that what had happened had terrified him; she could see it in the way he looked at her, his eyes constantly following her wherever she was, guarding her and making sure that she was really truly there with him; and she could feel it in the way he clung to her during the nights, afraid that someone might snatch her away from him during the middle of the night. His body would curl around her, protecting her from anything and everything. An invisible knot tugged on her heart at seeing him so worried.

She would never forget the shooting and how the nightmares plagued both of them during their first night together after they had professed their love for one another; her crying out in fear of her father and him panting in fear of her dying.

That was another reason why she would never forget that night. Hearing him say that he loved her and saying it in return was probably the best thing that has ever happened to her. Before Oliver, she was like a sealed box, she barely trusted anyone with the key to her heart except for her mother and a few friends. She opened her heart once before during her early days in college but that decision was immediately regretted. Her father had damaged her ability to trust anyone, especially any man. His betrayal and animosity ruined her.

That was before Oliver.

Despite Oliver's poor actions towards her during the beginning of their relationship she was always able to trust him. She didn't know why but trusting him came so natural to her. His devotion and loyalty to protecting her and her mother made her trust him even more and it also made her feel completely safe for the first time in a really long time.

The fights, the teasing, the playfulness the endless arguments, and being able to be fully truthful about her past with the Bratva and her father made her relationship with Oliver more real.

They had come a long way from hate, to speaking terms, to friendship and finally to love, and she could honestly not be more grateful.

She sighed as she lay down in their bed scrolling through her tablet checking her research updates. This was the last day that they were going to keep her in here. She was literally going to die of boredom; and possibly die of sexual frustration.

She threw her tablet on the Oliver's side of the bed in frustration. Oliver had left her to be a hot mess that day of the shooting, the same day that he almost made her come apart with just his fingers. Oh and what talented fingers they were. She almost came after he barely touched her. But that was totally not the point. The point was that Oliver was avoiding touching her intimately because he was worried about her "injury".

It really was unfair. How was it possible for anyone to keep themselves sexually composed when Oliver was around. He was like walking sex. It also didn't help that he slept with a shirt off and he basically latched himself onto her as soon as he was in bed; and it most definitely did not help that she had caught him looking at her more then once with the most heated "I want to take you so hard against this wall" look.

How was she supposed to survive? Thank God they kissed and sometimes it turned rather heated but he would always reel in his control and stop before anything could happen. Ughhhhh why was he being such a sweet perfect gentleman?

She grabbed her tablet again from his side of the bed and decided to just watch her favorite episodes of Game of Thrones in order to pass the time. It was around 8 in the night and she knew she couldn't go to sleep properly without Oliver and he would be arriving back to their room in about an hour.

Oliver was almost always with her in their room, taking absences when he needed to take care of business or when she was napping. She had also received multiple visits from everyone, even Anatoly.

She couldn't even believe it. They were acting as though she was dying and regardless of how overwhelming and smothering it was, she couldn't find it in her heart to use her loud voice on them, especially Oliver. She was well aware that she was very close to dying and she knew that the effect of that knowledge weighed more on others then it did on her, so she humored them; with sass.

She was in the middle of the first episode of Game of Thrones were all the Starks were actually freakin happy when she heard the door open; she didn't even bother looking up knowing that Oliver had finished his meeting.

She paused her show and looked up towards him smiling as she heard him walking towards her.

She couldn't help but feel giddy and excited around him. It was only natural for her to feel that way, especially since they finally established themselves as a couple literally 2 days ago.

He stopped just as his legs touched the edge of the bed and he leaned forward placing a short sweet kiss against her lips; his forehead leaning against hers as he moved to place another lingering kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly and for the millionth time that day. He had the most adorable crinkle in the middle of his forehead when he was worried and she just wanted to kiss it away.

She huffed, "I feel the same way I did the last time you asked; bored and completely healthy." This house arrest was going to be over tonight. For sure. She had a job waiting for her and she didn't want to get special treatment just because her husband was the CEO.

He chuckled at her and moved away from the bed and into their walk in closet to change his clothes.

She laid her head onto the pillow waiting to feel his comfort and warmth behind her. It wasn't long before she felt him slide in to bed and reach for her pulling her into his arms, her body now completely facing him as his arms wound tightly around her.

Her hands were pressed against his chest one of them playing with the necklace that he always wore.

They were at peace like this. Just being able to feel one another and being in each others arms was enough for them.

She played with the pendants finally deciding to tell Oliver that she was breaking free. "Oliver?"

He made a humming sound letting her know that he was listening.

"I'm planning on going in to QC with you tomorrow." She told him softly but surely.

Just as she knew he would his body tensed up. Oh lord she knew what was coming.

"No." He bit out.

She looked up at him glaring, "Oliver! I'm not going to be locked up in here forever. I'm fine. It's been 2 days. I don't want my start at QC to be like this just because I'm married to the CEO."

His eyes finally met hers as he looked down at her, the worry and anger mixing in together, the familiar jaw tick making its usual presence.

"No Felicity. You need mo-"

"Please don't say more rest or else I will have to resort to physical violence." She spoke loudly.

She cupped his cheek with one of her hands knowing it was one of the best ways to help him relax when he was upset. "Oliver, I've rested for 2 full days when I barely got hurt. I'm completely fine. We have to move forward from that night."

He flinched painfully when she mentioned the night of the shooting and then he snapped "I can't! I can't move forward from that night."

He suddenly moved off the bed, pacing the floor in frustration as she sat up watching him wage a war inside of him.

"Oliver." She whispered calmly. She hated doing this to him but if it were up to him she'd be hidden away from the world so that no harm came to her, and that wasn't a life she could live.

"It's all I can think about," he started suddenly, "All I can think about is how my enemies targeted you to get to me; how its my fault that I almost lost you. All I can think about is that night."

Tears swelled in her eyes as she quickly moved off the bed to get to him. To wrap her arms around him and comfort him.

His arms found her immediately as be then buried his face in her hair, silently willing for the pain to stop.

"Oliver, sweetheart everything is okay, and it's not your fault. It's not your fault. The actions of others is not your fault." She rubbed the hairs on the nape of his neck in comfort.

"I'm responsible for the death of so many. You being a target is my fault."

"Oliver. I know what this life is. I was raised in this life for half of mine. I know what I married into and although I don't agree with a lot of it, I understand. I understand what needs to be done, so please don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault."

He pulled her tighter in his arms, she was everything to him and he wished, he wished that she wasn't brought into this life of destruction and death.

"I'm so afraid of you leaving this room...this house," he confessed. "I know that you're protected and safe here, but I'm terrified of what will happen when you leave. I'm terrified of your father getting to you. I'm terrified of what will happen when I'm not around...I can't risk you."

"I know you're afraid. I know that with this life we always have to fear for the lives of those we love. It's not one-sided. I fear for you everyday. Do you think that I'm okay that you took a bullet for me? It terrifies me to know that you could have died. I'm so scared every single time you walk out of that door for Bratva business because anything could happen." She told him with fright. He held her closer in comfort their foreheads pressed together.

"It's unfortunate that we have to live with that fear, but we have to remember that we need to live. I know that you are a captain Oliver, soon to be Pakhan actually. I know that this is your life, this is apart of your heart and soul and that you have to do your job, and despite my fears of you never coming back to me, it is what needs to be done...But Oliver it goes both ways." She said quickly pecking him on the lips.

He sighed feeling defeated. "I know. I know it has to go both ways but it doesn't make it any easier."

She smiled warmly at him pecking his lips again and rubbing the pads of her finger over his brow, attempting to loosen the permanent crease of worry that was there. "Most things in life aren't easy," She told him, "and Oliver? We'll get through this okay."

"Okay" he swallowed tightly. The fear was still present and he knew that it would never fully go away. "I love you so much" he whispered so passionately to her.

She would honestly never be tired of hearing that from him. "I love you too."

He pulled her in for a kiss so beautiful that she could feel it in her toes. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck pulling him in closer as his tongue gently massaged hers.

They pulled back when air became necessary and Oliver lifted her up placing her on the bed, before climbing in beside her and surrounding himself with her.

She couldn't help but yawn feeling the exhaustion of their conversation overflow her.

"So work tomorrow is a go then," she sleepily asked "and don't worry we'll have the whole tag team with us. We'll have Digg, Sara, Nyssa; and I'll have you."

He cracked a smile at her adorableness before agreeing, "Work is a go."

* * *

Felicity had gotten up early the next morning and after practically battling with Oliver's arms that were trapping her to the bed, she quickly got up and went to the shower feeling super nervous and excited.

She was excited that she was finally going to be able to do something she loved so much but she was also nervous about the way others would treat her even though she was the CEO's wife. She was also nervous about going out again especially after what had happened at the Gala.

She just needed to relax she told herself. First real job jitters were causing her mind to go wild. Oh God she hadn't even decided on what she should wear yet.

She quickly finished up her shower and grabbed a towel drying herself off. She then grabbed Oliver's big fluffy robe and wrapped herself in it instead of using her own. Oliver's everything was so much better than hers and his robe was so big and comfy and it smelled exactly like him, it was impossible to say no.

An additional plus side to using his robe was to see his reaction to her wearing it. She knew he loved her wearing anything that was his, she had learned that since that first night she had worn his shirt to bed. That look of primal possessiveness in his eyes made her want to let him do whatever he pleased with her.

She had left the bathroom and heard shuffling from inside of the walk in closet knowing that Oliver was probably gathering his things. She sat down on the vanity brushing her hair humming to herself when suddenly she heard a low growl.

Her eyes locked with his through the mirror and it was like time stopped for the two of them. The only thing they saw was each other, his eyes darkened as he looked at her, clearly showing his approval at what he saw. His body was set tense in his pajama shorts and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips at his image.

He zeroed in on her lips and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck," he growled out and suddenly she found herself on top of the vanity, items pushed to the side or to the floor, her legs spread wide accommodating Oliver's large body as he kissed her senseless. His tongue invaded her mouth as he battled her for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and closer.

One of his hands carded through her hair as he continued to bite and nibble on her lips, while the other proceeded to untie his robe from her.

She could feel his hard cock straining from his shorts as it brushed up against her core. They groaned into the kiss as Felicity legs wrapped around Oliver's, pulling him closer to where she needed him most. She rocked her hips against his trying to find the friction that she needed, his kisses becoming more frantic as he felt her bare core against him.

"I want you now, baby. I need you." He said deeply his lips tugging on her ear.

"Oliver," she keened back unable to say anything else, the pleasure cutting off any thoughts other than him.

"You don't know how fucking hard it is to control myself around you, when all I want to do is take you against every surface of this house." He squeezed her breast as he licked his way down her neck to her breast and back up, sucking, biting and leaving marks of his presence; to show that she was his.

She moaned at his words her hands roaming his back, hips grinding against him, pleading with him to touch her where she needed him so badly. "...Oliver...please.."

God he loved hearing her say his name like this. He smirked against her skin as he pulled himself away from her leaving her whimpering for him. She didn't even care about how desperate she sounded she just wanted him.

Instead of moving away Oliver sat down in her vanity chair, she looked at him through hooded eyes, her eyes never leaving his as he smirked devilishly pushing the robe aside and opening her legs for him.

That must have been his panty dropping smile he used during his playboy days, because that smile made Felicity want to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

He looked at her and it was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He groaned and felt his cock painfully throb at the sight. Her hair was messed, her lips swollen from his kisses, his marks littered all over her neck and chest, his robe covering parts of her still, and he couldn't help but feel so possessive in this moment. He wanted to make her scream his name; to pleasure her and finally stake his claim.

His eyes never left hers as he dragged the vanity chair with his legs closer to her open pussy. It took everything in his control to not release his cock and pound into her just then. She was so wet, but he wanted to taste her first. He wanted to feel her against his tongue so badly, he wanted to pleasure her like no one had before.

He took in her appearance as he hooked his arms around her legs, spreading them further apart, he could see her shaking in anticipation, her moaning his name fuelling him. "You don't know how sexy you look right now baby," he brought his head closer to her pussy, teasing her as he kissed up her inner thigh.

"Oliver," she whimpered moaning and panting, biting her lip to keep herself from making noise.

He chuckled as he continued to kiss up her thigh, his eyes never leaving hers. "You look so fucking beautiful all laid out for me, all wet for me, ready for me to eat; covered in MY marks, in MY robe." He brought his lips right up to her drenched pussy as he pressed a kiss just above her clit only to hear her groan loudly.

He smirked at her as she watched him. "All fucking mine." He growled before his mouth covered her pussy, his tongue laving everywhere, sucking everywhere.

Her body was thrashing in pleasure as she moaned unable to do anything but push his head further as he fucked her with his tongue.

She bit her lip and shut her eyes in attempt to cover her cries up, but her idea was quickly denied as he pulled his mouth away from her, his hand reaching out to pull her lip from her teeth. "I want to hear you Felicity." He growled. "I want to hear you fucking scream for me. Don't try to hide from me. I want you to fucking watch me pleasure you. I want your eyes open and on me baby." He demanded.

She moaned at his words nodding as she begged for him to continue. "..Oliver..."

He didn't need to be told twice before his mouth was on her again his tongue working her wet clit, licking up and down, lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves before licking his way down to her pussy. His efforts fueled on by her screams for him, his cock ready to explode just as she was.

"OLIVER!" She screamed for him her legs wrapping around his head pulling him tighter. She chanted his name like a prayer begging for more, "...Oliver...Oliver...yess...Oliver..."

She watched him stick her tongue in his pussy as he hummed in approval, her taste becoming his addiction. He couldn't get enough of her. He pushed his tongue further and further licking every fucking inch of her, needing more of her taste. He was like a man dying of thirst.

It wasn't long before her body was shaking ready for its release. His tongue teasing her everywhere making her keen. "Come for me baby," he said before his mouth fully covered her again humming as the vibrations set her off, her come spilling as she cried out his name. "...OLIVER."

He licked her through her orgasm his mouth drinking her up. before he stood up and pulled her into his arms for a sweet kiss. He couldn't get over the beauty that was Felicity. "You're so fucking beautiful when you come." He kissed her again and shockingly watched her blush, even after everything that he had just done to her. God he loved her.

She sighed in pure bliss waiting to get off her high. No one had ever worked her like that and she was in awe. "Wow. That was...that was amazing. No one has ever gone down on me before like that. That was...wow."

He smirked cockily at her, proud that he was able to give her what no one else could. To pleasure her like no one else could.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that as much as I did." He told her before pulling her against him once more for another kiss. Their tongues massaged each others skillfully already having memorized one another. She could taste herself on him and it made her pussy all wet again.

Their kiss had turned more heated and Felicity found herself again with her legs wrapped around his waist her bare pussy grinding on his clothed cock, their moans filling the air.

Oliver had moved his way down to her breast his mouth sucking on her left breast nipple as he roughly massaged the other. She couldn't take it. She wanted him inside of her.

She raked her nails down his chest his mouth growling in approval as she tugged on his nipple. He continued his assault on her chest as her hands moved their way down to the obvious bulge in his shorts.

He moaned loudly as she squeezed his cock rubbing it with her fingers. "Felicity," he warned groaning and panting, attempting to control himself.

She still couldn't believe that he was trying to control himself with her. She knew he was afraid of hurting her, of unleashing the monster beneath, but she didn't care. She wanted every part of him

"I want to feel your cock inside of me now Oliver." She moaned in his ear.

He snapped, her words filling his with pure desire. He needed to be inside of her. He needed to feel her pussy clenched around him. He lost it as he hiked her up from the vanity carrying her to the wall as she was reaching for his shorts. Her back was pressed up against the wall as he-

That was when they heard the loud tapping at their door. They immediately stilled as they were suddenly brought back to the world that did not revolve around each other. The knocking had sounded impatient, like the person who was doing it had done it for minutes.

What the fuck?

Oliver was going to bloody murder. He was going to end whoever interrupted them.

"Oliver," he heard Digg's voice calling him out.

He was going to fucking kill him. He willed himself to breath to control himself as he ripped himself from Felicity.

"What!?" He growled out angrily.

"The car is ready. It's been ready for 10 minutes man and your meeting starts in a half hour." Digg replied quickly.

Oliver growled in frustration as he heard Felicity curse. "Oh shit. We're gonna be late. Oh my God its my first day and I'm gonna be late. You're gonna be late to your meeting Oliver. Oh God," she quickly ran towards the closet.

He breathed in an out, concentrating on his breaths before replying. "We're coming." He said to Diggle through clenched teeth in frustration and anger.

He heard a reply from Digg before hearing him walk away.

"Oh my God. My hair's a mess. I'm a mess." She came out of the closet her clothes with her.

God he wanted her so badly his cock was still aching him.

She suddenly pointed at him. "You need to go take a cold shower very quickly and deal with...uhh...that." She pointed towards his hard on, which looked so tempting.

His face was contorted and pissed off and he had the most adorable pout on. She felt bad for leaving him hanging, for not being able to return the favor. "Oliver?"

He looked at her, his fists clenched and his eyes slowly going back to normal. "I promise, later tonight. No interruptions."

He smiled as he realized what she meant before heading to the shower. "No interruptions." He repeated.

She smiled back at him. "None."


	2. Chapter 2

**hello lovelies :)) I am so happy that I'm on break right now after a crazy hectic school year and hopefully during this time I can update a bunch. Thank you so much for your patience and your response to this story. Every favorite, follow and review is so deeply appreciated. I hope u guys enjoy this one and I'd love to know what u guys think xDD enjoy.**

It had taken Oliver at least 10 minutes in the shower to get himself under control after Digg interrupted.

And it took him about 10 seconds for all his work in the shower to come undone. She had to have been doing this on purpose.

There in front of him was Felicity leaning against the same vanity that he just feasted on, rubbing concealer on her neck wearing a tight short black pencil skirt, topped with an armless white floral high necked top. It was too much. Her legs looked miles long in her heels and every curve of her body was hugged impeccably. Did she know what she did to him?

He groaned at the sight of her leaning forward trying to see the reflection of her delicious neck more clearer. He made a move to reach out to her not giving a shit about being late, when she made a noise of protest holding her hand up.

"Uh uh, Oliver. No hanky panky. We're super late and I'm basically painting myself a new neck because of you." She finished with her concealer and turned towards him smiling, "sooo, how do I look for my first day and wipe that smug look off your face Oliver. I'm serious, it's going to take me hours to get ready every morning because you keep eating my neck." She lectured him half amused and half annoyed.

He chuckled and gave her a lingering once over not giving a shit that he was practically undressing her with his eyes. "I don't hear you complaining at the time baby." He spoke lowly, his eyes growing lustful. "And to answer your question, you look absolutely ravishing."

She blushed completely ignoring his first comment or else it might end up in another heated episode; which she very much will probably enjoy. "Well, I was looking for another word like professional or serious, I certainly hope that no one else will think that I look ravishing." She said mockingly extending the last word. She thought that she looked professional and if she ended up looking sexy at the same time, well then that wasn't her fault.

A look of realization appeared on Oliver's face at her words and his face turned stony, his eyes narrowing. "If anyone even looks at you the wrong way I'll tear them apart." He came to her as she grabbed her purse getting ready to leave. "This," he raked his eyes over her touching her possessively, "this is for my eyes, And my eyes alone."

Her stomach did a flip at his words. Why the hell was he so hot when he was possessive? She really shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she does. But before she knew it his lips had descended on hers for a hard kiss. His tongue swiping at her lips trying to gain access to the drug that was Felicity.

She pulled away from his attempts giggling as he tried to pull her in for another kiss growling in frustration of not getting what he wanted, "nope Oliver, we're already late and we need to get going. Okay." She smiled quickly giving him one last peck to wipe away his grumpy face.

"Now lets go. I'm so excited. I can't wait to get my hands on QC's computers. I truly do hope that your security system for QC is better than the old security system for the house. If it isn't, I think our relationship is going to have to end." She babbled on giggling while walking hand and hand with him through the house, leading towards where the car awaited them.

He smiled, laughing every now and then at her babbling on about her excitement for work and her nervousness of meeting everyone. He had never felt so normal, so light. This was the most normal his life had ever been and he absolutely loved it. For now he was just a man with his wife, getting ready for work.

He couldn't believe that he was blessed with something as precious as her. The feel of her hands in his made him feel as though he was floating through the air, almost high on her presence. She intoxicated him and he loved her so much for it.

Her laughter and smiles meant everything to him and it physically hurt him to think of a lifetime without knowing her, without hearing or seeing those things.

She was everything.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver had made there way down to the front steps of the mansion only to be greeted by literally an army of bodyguards.

She gulped. There had to be at least 25 of them and they were all huge, massive intimidating men and women with guns, who actually probably had the ability to do much more damage without a weapon. This was insane.

She recognized Digg, Nyssa, Sara and Alexander and Viktor who were two bodyguards that regularly escorted her wherever she needed to go when the others were not around. It was weird because she saw them all as friends; basically family; and it terrified her knowing that if it ever came down to it, it was their duty to protect her and basically put themselves in the way of a bullet for her.

She hated it and she had voiced her dislikes about it to Oliver but he had told her that it was apart of them; that they were soldiers and they held this job with such deep respect and honor; he told her that it was an honor for them to protect and serve the Bratva.

She had turned towards Oliver giving him a worried and questioning look but he had overlooked her gaze moving to stand a step in front of her; protecting her. His face turned harsh as he faced his men and his body posture showed pure intimidation, he was the Alpha speaking to the pack, he was in total Bratva mode and despite whatever was going on, she was finding it to be a huge turn on.

"I want the area around QC scouted; I want the main floor of QC scouted and secured. I want men posted in the front by the entrance. No one goes in or out without being identified. Am I understood!?" His tone was powerful and sharp. His words cutting across everyone letting them know how serious he was being.

The guards responded quickly with a nod and 'yes Captain'.

"Aникакого вреда не приходить к ней," (no harm is to come to her) he spoke lowly. Everyone understanding the importance of this and knowing what could happen if they failed.

Felicity saw how rigid Oliver's body was, it was like he was being held together by concrete. He may as well have been a wall, standing hard, tall and tense, prepared to put up a barrier or fight against anything.

She linked her arm around his from behind him, kissing his shoulder as she rested her head trying to let him know that everything would be okay.

His posture loosened only a bit as he held onto her arm tighter, watching as his men scattered to their vehicles.

"Oliver, are you sure that this is necessary. I mean it seems a little intense." She probed at him lightly. She knew he was scared and she didn't want to come off as harsh. She definitely thought it was a little over the top though, considering the fact that she was just going in to work.

He turned towards her fully, his body facing hers as he cupped her shoulders, his eyes betraying him showing the amount of worry that he carried, she wondered if there was a moment in life where he was simply just happy and carefree; where the guilt of the world did not weigh on him like the mountains on the earth; where he did not have to feel the worry and the sorrow of those who surround him.

"I almost lost you the last time I wasn't careful, I won't let it happen again," his voice was thick with emotion. She closed her eyes as he placed a hard kiss on her forehead. "There will be no mistakes this time."

His tone broke for no argument as he linked their fingers together walking towards where Digg waited for them, opening the door to the car.

Digg gave her a warm smile before she lowered herself in the car, sitting down in the plush leather seats waiting for Oliver and Digg to settle in.

She hoped that someday they would not have to live such vigilant lives, but with the threats of her father and the Bratva enemies, that dream did not seem very likely.

She had to admit that she was feeling anxious and definitely a little jumpy from being out of the mansion and preparing to go out into the real world. It felt like she was a fish out of water and she didn't know how to handle that.

She was scared for her life, for everyone's but she knew better than to succumb into the destruction of fear.

A calloused hand cupping her cheek is what brought her out of her thoughts, his worried blue eyes looking upon her lighter ones asking her if she was okay. She smiled back at him reassuringly before moving towards him, resting her head against his chest, his arms roped around her, nose buried in her hair. It was only then did she realize that they were actually driving out of the mansion and onto the streets of Starling.

Throughout the drive she noticed the way every single bump drove Oliver to a crazed state. It was as if the bumps ensured a bomb or a gunmen shooting at them and she wondered not for the first time what he had gone through during his early days of Bratva. What sort of hell did he go through that resulted in his body littered and marred with scars?

His body constantly tensed, pulling her near during these bumps, his eyes narrowed and watchful, waiting for any sign that things might go south.

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest attempting to relieve him. "Everything is going to be alright. Okay? You need to relax sweetie or else you'll end up with a full head of grey hairs and even though I love you, I don't think I'd want to be seen with you." She joked trying to loosen him up.

He breathed out a laugh. "Only you." He murmured to her affectionately, the lightness spreading like wildfire within him, his heart burning for her.

She pecked him on the lips before nestling herself against him.

She heard him take a deep sigh and felt him nervously shift like he wanted to tell her something; and before she could ask he began. "...Back in Russia when I was about 20 years old I was on a mission with a Bratva member who was undercover working for the Triad. He was an extremely skilled fighter and an even wiser man..." He spoke lowly, only for her ears to hear, smiling distantly remembering the man who had taught him so much.

She patiently waited for him to continue, knowing that talking about his past it talking in general was not Oliver's forte whatsoever; but she was just so happy and grateful that he was opening up to her, that he was sharing this with her. She wanted to know everything about him, she yearned to know the tiny pieces that played a part in creating the man that was before her today.

She laced their fingers together, squeezing it, encouraging him, letting him know that she was there for him no matter how ugly this may turn. "...his name was Yao Fei. He was my teacher for a time amd he pushed me hard. I was always frustrated with him because of it,...but he did it for my own good."

"He sounds like a good man."

He grinned and his eyes saddened. "He was."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God...I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry Oliver," her hand continuing its motion of running up and down his chest; providing him with comfort. Why did she have to speak sometimes?

He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine." He kissed her head again for reassurance and he continued opening his old wounds, "...We were on the way back from one of our missions; we were taking back our shipments of weapons from the Triad who managed to commandeer it from us. The man in charge of the Triad group who did this was named Fyres. Our mission was successful until...until it really didn't matter that it was..." He paused his face scrunched up in anger and sadness.

"...we were driving back, everything was fine when we suddenly ran over a bump...the bump was a detonator and it set off 5 seconds after we hit it."

Felicity gasped, "Oh my God."

"The vehicle was bullet-proof and it has a special exterior resistance and that's probably the only reason I'm here today...Fyres was behind it...and Yao Fei...Yao Fei died." He whispered brokenly.

"Oh Oliver," she turned towards him her hands running through his hair soothingly. Her eyes conveying how much she loved and supported him.

He almost looked frustrated with himself, brows furrowed, "That's why I can't relax. I can't because I know...I know what can happen and I don't...I don't think that I can live through that again.

He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing harshly, "anything can happen because of this life that I lead; I know first hand about what can happen." His eyes met hers and in that moment she swears that she saw a piece of his burdens leave him, that talking about his haunted journeys and laying his past out for her was making everything better.

Her hand was brought down to cup his cheek and she pecked his lips, nose brushing against his, "thank you so much for trusting me with this; with your heart. I want you to know that I'm always here for whenever you want to talk about your past, or about anything. It's not going to scare me away. I love you so much and I hate that you had to go through that." She kissed his cheek, his neck and finally his lips again telling him after each kiss that she loves him.

He looked at her with a gaze filled with so much meaning and so much love, she felt her heart leap and melt at the same time, if that was even possible.

He pulled her towards him whispering sweet words of affection and before she knew it the car came to a stop and all she could see were a bunch of cameras that stood before the tall QC building. The place was littered with paparazzi.

"What the fuck is this?" Oliver growled looking towards Digg in the driver's seat of the black bentley who was grimacing in anger and annoyance. His arm grew tight around her and she knew that he was back on instant alert mode.

"The men have scoured the area about 10 minutes ago and said there was nothing but a bunch of these annoying assholes here." He spoke angrily pointing to the paparazzi. "Figures, it's your first day back since the shooting and there were rumours about you being the target. The press smelt blood and they came hurling this way...and apparently, someone from the office leaked that Felicity was coming in."

"Who?!" Oliver spit out immediately and Felicity knew that tone.

"Oliver, you are not firing someone just because they leaked out that I was coming in!" She chastised him. No matter what she was not going to allow that.

"What do you mean? Whoever it was just displayed private information about the CEO and his fucking wife, and while doing so he's jeopardizing your life so I'm sure as hell going to fire him." He argued back. His fingers fidgeting with each other.

"Oliver's got a point, Felicity." Digg spoke before her and she knew that he was putting on protective older brother mode. These stupid idiots.

"What?" She looked at him and then back at Oliver who had a triumph smirk on his face.

"Consider this person lucky that I don't do worse." Oliver sat back looking out the window still smirking.

She growled in annoyance. "Digg you're suppose to be on my side. You know the side that's more rational and less hotheaded." She said glaring at Digg and then turning it towards Oliver poking his shoulder. "You are not doing anything to this person. How about if they have a family? What if they need this job to put food on the table? I don't want other people to suffer because of me."

"It could have been a mistake guys. A slip up. We don't know what the intentions were, so don't do anything rash until we're sure of something."

She had a great point and she knew it. Digg and Oliver both sighed listening to a more rational point of view. They did this weird bromance silent communicating thing with there eyes through the front view mirror and after a few seconds they both grumbled, agreeing to her plan.

"I'll find out who it was and do a check, okay?" Digg said as he made a move to his door handle.

Oliver nodded in his direction before straightening up on his seat, his hand grasping hers. "Is everything secured." He asked tensely.

"Everything is good to go. Better to just get it over with." Digg said before he climbed out of the car quite smoothly. His body, despite his gargantuan form moved gracefully and surely towards their door.

Before Digg opened their door Oliver palmed her cheek his forehead leaning against hers, "Just like that night at the club, okay? I want you to stay close to me. If you feel that anything is off, that someone is watching or that anyone is making you uncomfortable, tell me."

She nodded quickly. She just wanted to get this first day over with so that things could hopefully turn into a regular routine.

He pulled her in for a kiss, his mouth sucking on her bottom lip before knocking on the door, letting Digg know that they're ready.

His total posture and demeanor was nothing she had ever seen before but to the members of the Bratva it must be the only side of him that they could see.

She saw him swallow thickly knowing how hard this was for him, especially after the shooting, but she knew it had to be done. Gone was the playfulness from this morning and it was replaced with a man who was more lethal than many forms of weaponry.

Digg opened the door instantly and all she could see again was Oliver as he basically buried her face in his chest as they walked, his body covering her as much as he could.

There were 5 more bodyguards surrounding them which minimized the bright flashes of the camera. She looked up only once to see Oliver and it was like he was a hawk. His eyes darting every corner taking notice of everything suspicious.

She didn't even realize that they had made it to the main floor of the building until she realized that she was not stepping on the light grey concrete, but on the shiny teal swirled marble floors.

They had already reached the executive elevators and she felt Oliver kiss the top of her head as they both let out a sigh of relief.

The elevator door had opened and Oliver, Digg and her made there way up in a comfortable silence.

Felicity didn't really know what she would expect to see at the top floor of QC but glass walls was really not it. She thought there would be more privacy, like with actual walls, but woah it was not what she expected.

She didn't really know what to expect but she could guess that Oliver designed it that way so that he wasn't blindsided, so that he could see what was happening. She had to admit though that the design was really modern and beautiful, and it gave a sense of openness.

She was directed towards Oliver's office first and it was huge and also had a spectacular view of the city. The room had a large black chic desk at the back of it, along with shelves and multiple chairs on the side. In the middle of the room there was a black sleek couch with two contrasting chairs across from it. There was also a glass table in the middle. Right outside of Oliver's office in a smaller (which was really not that small) room with glass walls was a hole bunch of screens and computers and she gaped when she saw it.

It was too cool, she was seriously going to freak out.

"Is...is that my area?" she whispered dreamily.

Oliver breathed out a laugh, "yeah, it's all yours." He followed her as she walked into the room gasping and touching.

"Jerry, is my executive assistant and he's an assistant to you as well. He sits just out there in the front of my office and yours." He pointed to a desk that was sort of placed in front and somewhat in between her office and his. There was also a glass wall separating Jerry's desk from theirs.

"Wow, this is so cool. I can't wait to start. So what floor is the IT department on? Do I ask the head of IT what to do? Soooo excited." She giggled while taking a seat in her chair getting ready to start up.

"The head of IT will come up and give you a heads up on everything now and you'll be given your duties...and the IT department is on the sixth floor...Felic-" she could tell that he was worrying about her again.

"Don't worry. Compromise remember. I'm up here because you wanted me to be and when it's necessary I'll be going down to IT with Digg or Alexander or anyone." She waved her hands letting him know it was fine.

He nodded.

"I have a meeting in 10 minutes in the boardroom over there." He pointed towards an area on the left of his office which already had people inside. "Digg is nearby and Harold should be up soon. Okay?"

"Okay mom." She laughed as he glared at her.

"See you at lunch," he kissed her goodbye before heading out.

She sighed as she starting typing away on her computer checking the code for her servers.

She definitely needed her morning coffee.

* * *

It was around midday and Felicity had met a couple of board members who were perfectly nice like Walter Steele. She had heard good things about Walter from everyone in the Queen mansion and she had known that Walter had taken over the company until Oliver was eligible, Oliver had mentioned to her that he was like a father figure; and then she met some individuals who were not so nice.

One in particular was Isabel Rochev. She literally had no idea as to what the hell was wrong with the woman, she'd only met her today so she honestly had no clue what she did.

There were a couple of others that just gave rude stares but none compared to Isabel.

After Oliver had left to his boardroom meeting she had met Jerry who was really sweet and nice but for some reason the dude never made eye contact.

She seriously needed to talk to Oliver about what Thea said he told his men or men in general because it was becoming ridiculous.

Digg had come up to inform her and Oliver that it was a man in PR who made the tip off. He said that it would have been good for investors and for business. To say that Oliver was pissed off was an understatement. He angrily walked off saying he would deal with them and she honestly didn't think that she could control his actions towards the man.

The head of IT Harold Parier came up as well and gave her a full run through on what goes down in the IT department and he gave her a list of assignments for her to do for the coming week. He also told her that she would be receiving calls for help regarding computer security and issues from around the company. Overall he was a really nice guy. He was around 50-60 years old with a short body and grey hair and so far she liked him a lot.

Everything was going pretty well today; She had gotten one call about a computer virus that resulted in the computer shutting down instantly, she also finished almost all of her tasks for the week but the one thing that she didn't know how to feel about was the fact that she could feel Oliver's eyes on her all the time, and she had caught him more than once with the same look that he had this morning which was the "I wanna fuck you now" look.

She seriously didn't know what to do because she was pretty she wanted him to do that to her because at this point, his looks especially when he was sitting behind his desk in that italian cut suit were causing her pussy to drip, and with the way they left things off this morning, it only made sense.

She was sort of purposely edging him on once or twice when she went to pick up a pen from under her desk or when she popped her chest out stretching her arms, but come on that was basically innocent. Right?

Screw him and his glass wall. They could survive a couple of more hours until they got home.

God she hoped so.

"What are you thinking about?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the devil himself as he leaned against her office door looking all dark, tall and sexy.

"...nothing," she said quickly shifting things on her desk around trying to make it look like she was doing something. "Uhh..I was just thinking about...uhh...whether or not I should check out your system today or tomorrow. And when I mean your system I don't mean like your system, like your man part system, I mean like a regular system and I need to shut up." She looked up to see him smirking like he always did and she just wish she wasn't born.

"I'd very much like for you to check out my system." He said seductively while stalking closer to her.

Wait. What. Oh God. "Uhmmm yeah...what...oh yeah Jerry asked me to give you this because he was going for a coffee break...," she shot up quickly trying to move away and look for the stupid paper. "It should be here somewhere."

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her if she wanted too as he wrapped his firm hand around her breast squeezing it while the other hand pulled her skirt up from the front and cupped her soaking heat. She could feel his hard length pressed behind her as he rubbed her slowly through her panties. "Oliver." She breathed out.

"You have no fucking clue as to what you've been doing to me all day." He growled in her ear biting it before soothing it with his tongue. "No fucking clue as to how sexy you look. No clue as to how torturous it's been to watch you while knowing how you look laid out all bare in front of me; knowing how you fucking beautiful you look when you come and fucking knowing how delicious you taste. All I can think about is tasting you again and again until you beg me stop. This glass wall is a fucking blessing and a curse right now." He pushed his fingers into her panties rubbing her before pulling out and sucking his fingers clean of her and then putting it back. He couldn't get enough of her taste.

She moaned loudly her body thrashing at his words pressing her hand on his arm to put more pressure. "Oliver...Mhhmm...it's your fault...for the stupid wall." She groaned.

He snickered. "If you think that's going to stop me baby, you have no idea." He massaged her breast roughly, squeezing the perfectly round mounds, while he torturously rubbed her slowly through her panties only occasionally dipping his finger to touch her bare pussy.

"...Oliver more..." She keened while she pulled his head further into her neck from where he began placing hot wet kisses. She didn't even care at this point that he was probably undoing her hard work at covering up his hickeys, but God whatever he was doing felt so good.

Every part of her body was on fire from his touch, and if she was on fire he must have been blazing from the way his hard on was grinding against her as he continued to rub her slowly.

She was getting frustrated by the lack of relief, and she needed more, she needed him. "...Oliver stop...teasing..." She was about to fall apart in his arms, she was sure that he was the only reason that she was being held up.

He turned her around and lifted her against the glass wall instantly, her legs wrapped around him providing both with the pressure they needed. His hands were still locked underneath her skirt his mouth inches from hers, "stop teasing? You're the vixen who's been teasing me all day. Don't think I didn't notice. It took everything in me to not come over here and fuck you all over these walls."

"Oliver," she gasped as he stuck one finger inside of her, slowly pulling in and out. She needed him to move. She wanted his cock in her.

She ran her hands down his torso until she cupped the bulge in his pants. He growled as she continued to stroke him hard, feeling Oliver's free hand roam her body as they continued rocking into one another. Suddenly she felt his hand move towards her skirt zipper and that's when she noticed Jerry's paper in front of her.

It was like cold water was thrown on her and she called out to him, "Oliver? Oliver we have to stop."

His eyes caught hers instantly, panicking, "why? What's wrong?" He said while panting, his chest heaving.

This stupid idiot thought he did something wrong. "No. Nothings wrong. Everything is actually really right. It's just...not here...not when someone can walk in at any moment ...I don't want our first time go be against a wall at QC." She replied equally as breathless trying to cool herself down. "I'm sorry."

"No." He looked at her crazily for apologizing. "You're right. I want it to be special."

He lowered her down to the floor waiting until she could get her feeting back before distancing himself from her.

"Plus think about it this way, they'll be plenty of time later on to do it against a wall at QC," she laughed while slowly walking to her chair.

He groaned glaring at her. "You're really testing me right now, baby."

She giggled. "When we get home. Tonight?"

He walked out of her office. "We're leaving in 5." He didn't think he could make it any longer. God help him.

* * *

Damien Darkh was known to be a very impatient man. He was known to take what he wanted, whenever he wanted. There was never consequences for his actions nor did he give a shit if there were, he would do as he pleased.

But regarding the case of his whore of a daughter and wife, he was going to use a very different tactic. He was going to be very patient. He wanted to prolong their suffering for as long as possible. To leave them unhinged and terrified, like a prey in the middle of a hunt, just waiting and knowing that it will all end. He wanted to make them fear that he would come for them every single day of their life until finally, he would rip them away.

Oliver Queen's presence in his daughter and wife's life made him very angry. The protection of him and the Bratva made it more difficult to get to them and that aggravated him. Nonetheless he was not one of the most skilled warriors for nothing. He just had to adjust his plans.

He would watch them until they slipped up. He would make no appearance until they thought that maybe he had disappeared. He would wait until Oliver Queen's young incompetence made an appearance and he messes up. Many believe that no man can kill him, but Queen will have his end after he takes back what is his.

His daughter will regret ever agreeing to marry a man like him.

Damien looked at the new video surveillance that was given to him of his daughter arriving for her first day of work. He remembered when she was young and he remembered how much trouble she was. She was a fool then and she is a fool now. He snickered at her.

They will be with him soon enough, for his patience will most definitely pay off.


	3. Chapter 3

**happy new year guys xDD. Thank you so much for all your patience. I ended doing some traveling for the past week for chrisad and it was amazing and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm hoping to get a few chapters in before the next school semester starts. Enjoy guys and thank you for the love. Please let me know what you guys think.**

They had barely made it to their room before Oliver had pounced on Felicity like an animal crazed, blinded by lust.

The car ride had been filled with heated looks and touches but they were quickly put to rest by a very distressed Digg who claimed that he was very happy that they were together but made it very clear that he does not want to hear or see anything to do with their private business. His parental talk resulted in a blushing Felicity and an annoyed Oliver who definitely knew for a fact that Digg had either heard them or seen them at QC.

When they had reached the mansion Oliver had practically hauled her up the stairs to their room not even caring about the glances and the prying eyes watching them.

He had her up against their room door before it had even shut fully, his lips memorizing hers, his tongue passionately dancing with hers, as they fought each other for control and dominance.

Felicity giggled as she heard the door click into a lock as Oliver was trailing his tongue down her neck making sure that there would be no disturbances.

"I'm not letting anyone interrupt us baby." He bit along her earlobe nibbling his way up to her industrial piercing. "No one is going to stop me from hearing you scream my name all night long, because once I start.." His hand had moved her way down her writhing body as she moaned for him, his lips tracing her neck,"...I don't intend to stop."

She gasped at his words as all her blood rushed south, moisture pooling in at a rapid pace. If she was wet before she was now completely drenched. "...Oliver.." She grabbed onto his hair pulling his head up, his lips meeting hers as she gave as good as she got.

Their tongues tangled as they held onto each other, pulling themselves impossibly closer. They were inseparable at this moment, it was as if an invisible rope was binding them together forever at this point, ensuring that the fire inside of them that yearned for each other would never ignite.

There was rough passion, heat and intensity within their kisses but there was also an undeniably great amount of love for one another that they could both feel within every fiber of their bones.

Oliver's hands slid down Felicity's body reaching for her plump ass hoisting her up as she pulled the tie off from his neck and ripped on the buttons of his shirt. Her legs wound themselves around him as they both refused their lips to be parted from the other.

Their groans of appreciation and moans of pleasure was the only things that could be heard, fuelling their lust to finally come together.

Felicity ripped the shirt that blocked her view of Oliver's sculpted torso, her hands touching everywhere, her nails scratching along his nipple while she sucked on his neck, her hips rubbing forward feeling his painful hardness.

That seemed to have pushed his final buttons as Oliver let out a loud growl as he quickly made his way over to their bed dropping her down as she bounced, his body instantly connecting with hers immediately after less then a second of being separated.

Her hands moved through his hair pulling and tugging as he moved his mouth against her neck all the way down to her chest where he bit and sucked making quick quick work with her shirt practically ripping it off her.

Her skirt was quick to go next as Oliver tugged it down hard all while kissing every inch of her chest and stomach, his impatience clear through every touch that he gave her.

She keened as he pulled her bra down grabbing on to her perfectly round breasts as he squeezed them, "...ahhhh...Oliver..don't stop..."

He didn't waste time as his mouth latched onto one of her breast sucking on it leaving love bites, his mind thinking primal as he felt her pulling him towards her calling his name out. "мой" (Mine) he growled against her skin.

"Yours," she replied needing to feel him now. He was driving her crazy. Every inch of her skin felt like boiling lava and the pleasures in her body waiting to erupt, his hands grazing over her clit through her panties teasingly, his fingers moving beneath the cloth and inside of her before pulling away and making their way back up.

She made a noise mixed between a moan and a whimper which probably would have made her feel embarrassed if she probably wasn't so high on Oliver right now.

Two could play at this game she thought before she ground hard against Oliver's clothed cock, her hips rubbing torturous circles against him.

"...Fuck..," he growled his eyes glaring at Felicity as he held her hips captive from moving. "...you keep doing that and I won't last very long. " His whole body was trembling from not giving in yet, he still attempted to control himself before the animal was set loose wanting to mark her ;roughly; softly; in every fucking way possible.

She couldn't take it anymore. "I don't care...I want you to fuck me now...I need you..no more foreplay...I just.. ." She groaned out, her body needing release not realizing the impact of her words.

His control snapped, his cock throbbing to pound into her, wanting to hear her screams of pleasure for him to give him what no other could; what no other could even think about giving her.

It took less than 10 seconds for his pants and boxers to come off, and less 2 seconds for him to literally rip and tear her panties off; the last barrier that stopped him from finally connecting with her.

She gasped at the sound of the rip and before she could say anything about it her legs were spread even further as he thrust himself inside of her wet heat, the dampness of her pussy making it easy to slide home.

They both groaned loudly at the feeling, their breaths turning into sharp pants at the waves of pleasure that hit them. It was incomparable to anything that they both had ever felt. The feeling of coming home, of being so close and uniting to the person that they loved most was undeniably overwhelming. Two lost souls had finally found their way to each other and they could feel the bond that they shared grow impossibly closer.

Oliver's forehead laid against Felicity's leaning as he stilled waiting for her to adjust to his size, his body trembling with the need to claim, his eyes closing relishing the feeling of finally having her.

Her hips suddenly pulled back as she moved for him letting him know that she was ready and at that moment he couldn't control himself even if he wanted too.

It was only her that could make him lose all the control that he had built for himself with one single moan.

"You're mine," he claimed her lips before pulling himself out of her almost completely and slamming himself back inside of her.

His lips moved ferociously against hers as he met his hips with the same movements his body pulling in and out, her screams and moans barely being muffled by his kisses.

Her body had never felt so alive, the feeling of him inside of her was almost too good to be true, sparks were tingling all over her body.

She pulled her lips away from Oliver's not being able to contain her screams for him as he sucked hard in her neck groaning at the feeling of her while he pounded into her, the slamming of skins making everything that much more erotic.

"...Oh my God Oliver...Yes...Yes.." His thrusts became more frantic. "...Harder...harder...I need...Oliver!"

He grunted and moaned as he pushed himself deeper and harder. "...That's right Baby.. ...scream for me Felicity..." He gritted out as one of his fingers made their way to her clit rubbing her softly and then hard.

He wanted to make her feel every second of it just like how he did. "You're so beautiful." He kissed every patch of skin he could see. "So beautiful."

".. Oliver! Oliver!...Oliver!" She screamed his name for him her body possessed by him as she was practically seeing stars.

"...I'm close..." She yelled as she met his thrusts feeling him hit her in the right spot every single time, her body shooting with so much pleasure."

"...almost there baby..," he paced himself faster and harder, his lips finding hers again as she moaned into his mouth.

He lifted her legs up higher as he drove his cock into her the need to release hitting him hard, his fingers found her clit as he pressed his fingers hard against it as he rotated his hips inside of her and it was enough.

"Felicity!.." He groaned out coming as she screamed his name her body reaching its climax as well; her come hot and slick against his cock as she milked him.

The feeling of them coming together and her come on his cock was almost too much for him and he was sure he was almost ready to go again.

They laid there holding each other waiting to catch there breath.

"...that...that..was..pretty..." She was trying to get the words out.

"...amazing?... I know..." His own breath was haltered. The feeling of them being so close making him grin widely.

She nodded as she reached up to kiss his chapped lips, his eyes not quite returning to his regular shade of blue.

"I love you so much," he whispered his fingers reaching out to rub the pads of his fingers along her lower lip.

The emotion welled up inside of her at the amount of love she saw within in his eyes and she couldn't believe that God had blessed her with someone like him. "I love you too, Oliver. So much you have no idea."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you... I can't." His voice growing heavy, terrified of the possibility of never being together like this again.

"I know. I trust you." He kissed her as he pulled himself out from her, both groaning at the feeling of loss.

"..we should have done this so much earlier." She giggled attempting to lighten the mood thinking of the fact that they had finally done the deed as husband and wife.

He breathed out a laugh and kissed her neck, her forehead, her cheek, her nose and finally her lips, rubbing his beard against her as she giggled.

He leaned his forehead against hers their eyes both shining with unfiltered happiness, his smile turning mischievous "...well I guess we have a lot to make up for.." He said before attacking her once again. Her laughter turning into noises of pleasure as they both came together reuniting again and again.

Felicity woke up the next morning feeling quite literally like she had been ravished. Her body was aching her all over, her mind remembering quite vividly of how she came to be in the state that she was. Her clit tingled at her memories and she honestly could not believe that after the night that she had.

They had pretty much had sex all night. She remembered that he had told her that once he started he wasn't going to stop and that is exactly what had happened. The man was insatiable. He had the sex appetite of an animal and she was most definitely getting the benefits from it.

After their first round he had gone down on her, feasted on her pussy until she came twice. She didn't even have time to fully recover before he was burying himself deeper within her. They had managed to fall asleep for a short while before she woke him up with her mouth around him, his addicting taste against her tongue. She had never felt so powerful as she had when she had Oliver losing himself in the palm of her hands, his hands lost in her hair as she sucked him off, his body coiled tight, his eyes clenched groaning in pleasure before he couldn't take it anymore; flipping them over taking her hard and rough.

They were in a constant cycle of sleeping and then waking up for more sex. They couldn't get enough of each other, the dam had been broken and they were drowning in a sea of love.

She had never felt so wanted, so loved and so cherished in all her life. Oliver was passionate and he could make a girl feel things she couldn't even fully describe. While she was soft and gentle, he was hard and rough; and somehow they managed to fit perfectly together.

She sat up in bed only realizing just then that she was all alone lost in the pile of sheets. Where was Oliver? Why would he just up and leave after last night without letting her know?

Before she could ponder on it she turned towards the nightstand to grab her phone and that's when she saw a beautiful rose sitting on top of a paper.

She inwardly melted at the adorable gesture and grabbed the paper and the rose smiling to herself as she smelt the beautiful flower.

 ** _Felicity,_**

 ** _I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up beautiful. I knew that if I woke you up before I left, I wouldn't be able to control myself and unfortunately there is business to attend too. I want you you to know that I'm thinking about you and wishing that I was with you instead._**

 ** _Love Oliver_**

Her hand covered her heart smiling uncontrollably at the adorableness and thoughtfulness of a Bratva Captain. God she loved him.

She grabbed her phone of the nightstand and proceeded to get up when she looked at the time.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched. It was freaking 2 in the afternoon. She seriously needed to get a move on. She was sure that the IT department was sending her assignments to do at home and she needed to start her research for Oliver.

She jumped out of bed and immediately regretted it after taking a step.

Holy shit. Ow. She was freakin sore. She almost laughed at the fact that Oliver almost fucked her into not being able to walk. The sad part was that she still wanted him regardless of how sore she was. God she was like a sex maniac with him.

His ego was going to sore if she let him know how sore she was. A smug Oliver was an annoying Oliver... but also a very hot Oliver.

She shook her head from her thoughts. Seriously what was wrong with her? She quickly hobbled to the shower attempting to get herself ready before anyone came looking for her.

She was not looking forward to anyone, particularly Thea, realizing that Oliver had sexed her up.

Ugh.

* * *

"Oh my God you and Oliver had sex!?" Thea practically yelled when she saw Felicity stealing some food from the kitchen.

Felicity screamed after being startled and dropped her glass of milk into the sink.

"Thea!" She yelled blushing furiously at the fact that Oliver's sister just called her out on having sex with her brother.

Thea bursted out laughing, "you guys totally did and it's about time. Roy, Digg, and I; and actually everyone who knows you too were practically going to die from all the sexual tension. Like seriously I can't believe you guys lasted this long, especially while living in the same room and especially knowing Ollie's history."

Felicity could not believe that she was so easily identified. She hid her face in her hands groaning. "How did you know? I'm going to kill myself with embarrassment."

Thea giggled grabbing her hands and pulling her to go upstairs. "Relaaaax, I'm just really good at noticing things and I can tell by the fact that you're sort of glowing and also by the size of that thing on your neck which is actually pretty gross considering that it's my brother. Ew."

"Wait," Felicity's stopped walking "what thing on my neck?" She practically ran towards the nearest mirror in the hallway.

Thea snorted approaching her from behind as Felicity analyzed her neck thoroughly, "I don't think you could've covered that thing up with any amount of make up."

"Shit. I seriously thought that my attempt would at least pass as decent." She whined. "Why is your brother such a caveman?" She touched the mark self consciously.

Thea pulled on her arm again taking her towards her room so they could talk in a more private setting, "I have no idea and by the look of that thing I'm surprised he's not a cannibal."

"Thea!"

Thea laughed before dragging Felicity into her room.

"So now that you and Ollie are sexually involved, I need you to do me a favor and please, please do not talk about what sex with him is like in front of me. If you do I'll have to kill you before I kill myself."

Felicity broke into a fit of giggles as she lay down flat on Thea's bed. "I'll do my best." She teased.

Thea glared at her before sitting down beside her, her face happy and light as they caught up with each other.

"So how are you and Roy doing?" Felicity asked excitedly. "And I want details."

Thea looked really unsure of herself and Felicity grew worried for her. Had something happened between the two in the last few days. "What's wrong?"

"You have to tell Ollie soon for me. Like today soon." Thea exhaled loudly her body sagging in defeat pouting her lips and giving her, her puppy eyes.

Felicity felt the worry disappear as she physically relaxed at that knowledge as well. "Okay, but why?" She grinned widely knowing by the way that Thea was fidgeting that she was most definitely hiding something and it was so obvious. "Spill Thea, I know something happened."

"Me and Roy had sex. Well actually we've been having it for a while." Thea replied with a distant smile.

"Oh my God that is so awesome. How was it? Tell me everything. How did it happen? When did it...wait why aren't you jumping around like a fairy on crack like I know you would?" Felicity flipped over on her stomach looking at Thea intently. Her hands resting under her chin, eyes narrowing.

"Ollie caught Roy in my room."

"WHAT!" Felicity screamed, her mouth refusing to shut. She was not expecting that whatsoever. "Is Roy still alive and you're telling me this now!

Thea rubbed a hand over her face. "I know I'm sorry. I've just been processing this all and I was talking to Roy." She sighed. "Ollie came in this morning asking me about something and Roy was in the room, instead of being posted out of it."

Felicity's eyebrows were shooting out of her head and she knew that Oliver most likely gave a horrific reaction knowing how protective he could get.

"As I can see from looking at your face that you probably know that my stupid big brother was a bloody asshole," Thea began looking very annoyed, "he practically shoved Roy against a wall and asked him what the hell he was doing in my room. I practically had to pry him off of Roy and made up some lame excuse about me asking for his help with something in the bathroom."

Felicity just sat there gaping in shock. "...he caught Roy in your room." God she was surprised that Oliver had even let him walk away with nothing.

Thea breathed out a laugh, "I'm glad that you're taking this all in so well. That was pretty much my reaction after Ollie left."

"Wow...just wow. What was Roy's reaction?" Felicity asked curiously. She knew something must have set Roy off if Thea cared this much about Oliver finding Roy in her room.

"Ughh Roy's being an idiot," she grumbled "he's terrified of Oliver finding out somehow and if you ask me Ollie's being a filthy hypocrite and he's treating me like a child. I really care about Roy and I know he really cares for me. I couldn't ask for more. I shouldn't even have to worry about telling my brother this."

Felicity shot up from laying down and pulled Thea into a hug. "He just doesn't want to see you grow up or to see you hurt. You'll always be his baby sister and he'll always want to protect you. I know it's a pain but he has good intentions. Don't worry about him. I'll tell him tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Thea replied croakily her face splitting into a smile. "I mean you can always withhold sex if he threatens to murder Roy."

Felicity snorted loudly, "I totally could. Now enough about your stupid brother, tell me all the details about you and Roy." She gushed clapping her hands ecstatically. She would deal with Oliver later. Roy was most likely the best thing that's happened to Thea and she would be damned if she let Oliver ruin that.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Felicity finally managed to find sometime to work on her searches for Oliver and on searches for her father. Her talk with Thea had taken a while and she busied herself after it with works for QC. She would only be returning to QC once more this week for a quick meeting on her updates.

That annoying pit of anxiety and fear that she always felt whenever she thought of her father was ever so present as she was digging him up on her computers. Old wounds were being reopened. Pictures of him that she wished that she could erase were being exposed to her again.

She hated how whenever she was trying to find anything about him it always left her with that ugly feeling. She knew that she needed to do something about it. To turn that feeling into something useful; into something that could help her fight and in the middle of her searches she came up with a brilliant plan.

Training.

She was most definitely not the most physically active person in the world but she herself knew that training might be a really good thing.

It would definitely make sense for her to at least know some sort of self defense since she was married to a Bratva Captain and since she had a maniacal parent after her.

It would be very useful for her and it would most likely ease some of the worry that Oliver carried around with him, and it would make her feel at ease knowing that she could somewhat hold her own if anything were to happen.

Excited about her new plan she quickly texted Digg asking him if he could be the one to show her the ropes since he was suppose to already be with her most parts of the day. Oliver would be too busy anyways and they probably would end up working out in a whole different way, so he was a no no.

She wanted to be able to protect herself and to not be a nuisance to the others and this seemed to be the best option.

She sighed in frustration after texting Digg. Her father had not made any contact with her or her mother in almost 2 months. There was no sign of him, it was if he had just disappeared. She couldn't stop herself from hoping that he would just leave them be. That maybe somebody destroyed him after he had sent the letter to them.

It was a fool's hope, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She felt like she was waiting on the edge of battle, waiting for him to make the first move.

But she knew better than that. Felicity knew that they had to be the ones to make the first move or else the consequences would be unthinkable.

There was only one slight advantage, Damien Darkh had not known how skilled his daughter was at untangling mysteries, at finding the most unimaginable things with just the touch of her fingers. She could destroy the most powerful people in mere seconds, without touching them. The only problem was that he was a ghost.

How was she supposed to find something about him when there was nothing on the grid?

The only actually piece of information that she had was that he betrayed the Bratva for the Triad. He more then likely ran to them for backup.

The only good thing about that was that she could cross reference him with her searches for Oliver regarding the Triad. Hopefully something would come up. She was getting sick and tired of all these hit and misses.

Felicity didn't even notice how late it was getting until she got a text from Oliver asking where she was. She could practically feel the worry radiating out of the text. She smiled and texted him back quickly letting him know that she was on her way.

She jumped up from her chair and shut her computer's off at fast pace wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of Oliver again.

She had not seen him since their last love making session and she hated being apart from him for so long. She missed him too much.

She practically ran to their room and as soon as the door was shut she found herself surrounded by the warmth of Oliver, her hands grabbing onto his hair, his face buried in her neck as they held each other close.

"God, I missed you." He whispered against her neck, lips pressing kisses against it.

"Is it pathetic how we can't even stand being away from each other for a couple of hours?" She giggled as his stubble tickled her, his mouth finally finding their way to hers.

"I don't care." He murmured against her lips before attacking them with desperation. "It's been too fucking long."

Their lips continued to move hotly against each other, their tongues teasing, teeth biting and for now they just wanted to get lost in each other again.

* * *

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered her fingers tracing the pattern of his Bratva tattoo as their naked limbs lay tangled within each other, not an inch of her not touching the sheen of his body.

"Hmm," his fingers touching her chin urging her to look at him.

She had to tell him about Thea and Roy and she thought that maybe this might be the best time. "I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out, and don't worry it's nothing that involves danger or someone being in danger or violence unless you decide to be the violent one which I hope you do-"

"Felicity!" Oliver found himself smiling at her babbling. He brushed the few strands of hair out of her face knowing by the look in her eye that it indeed had nothing to do with danger.

He felt himself relaxing. "What is it?"

"Oliver," she warned glaring at him.

"What?"

"Promise me." She fixed him with a stern look.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, I promise."

She grinned sheepishly and pecked his lips. "Good."

"Now what is it?" He asked impatiently.

Okay how the hell was she supposed to start this? "...okay I want to remind you first that Thea is an adult and she is a strong woman who can most definitely make her own choices, smart choices actually and that you should definitely not get in the-"

"Fe-li-city" he gritted out growing even more impatient.

"Fine I'll just tell you then." She gave him an annoyed look. "...Thea and her bodyguard Roy are dating."

Her face twitched waiting for the loud 'WHAT' and a bunch of cussing, but nothing came.

She was expecting a lot of nastiness but she wasn't expecting him to be quiet and for his face to look so unreadable.

She was waiting for him to say something, to do something and when he did it actually sent a shiver to run down her spine.

"I'm gonna kill him," he said lowly before proceeding to get up.

Felicity eyes shot open in shock and she got up quickly putting her fingers around his bicep stopping him from moving. She couldn't believe him. God Thea was right about his reaction. "That is so not going to happen."

He turned towards her glaring. "I did not put one of my fucking members to protect her so that they could sleep with her." He inhaled sharply. "I can't believe I trusted him."

"Oliver! They care about each other and you know Roy would protect her with his life. Stop being such an irrational idiot." She wrapped her arms around his body trying to calm him down and to ensure that he wouldn't just get up and leave to deal with Roy.

"I'm not being irrational. She's my sister and I don't want her anywhere near Roy." He shot back. "If he touched her-"

"Oliver they're adults. You have no right to stop Thea and Roy from being together." She was using her loud voice attempting to get through to him.

"Yeah well he's one of my men and I'll deal with his disobeyment. He answers to me." He then proceeded to get up only to have Felicity latch herself onto him her body turning around to straddle his lap fixing him with a hard look.

"Now you listen to me Oliver Queen. Roy is a good man who cares for your sister; hell he probably even loves her. He would never do anything to hurt her. He did not break your trust, he is still very much protecting her. And Thea is your very adult sister who cares for him in return. She's happy with him Oliver, he brought her happiness and you would be horrible to take that away from her."

"Bu-"

"No Oliver." She rested her forehead against his. "How would you feel if someone took us away from each other?"

His eyes softened immediately his arms holding her tightly. "I wouldn't be able to survive." He confessed, nuzzling her face with his nose.

"You see? This isn't our choice. It's for them to decide what they mean to each other and as Thea's family we have to support her. Okay?" She kissed his forehead softly, her hand rubbing up and down his back.

"Fine." He replied gruffly. "But I at least get to give him a good warning. Let him know that I'll rip him to shreds if he hurts her."

Felicity kissed the tip of his nose before sighing. "Fine, I guess we can compromise on that. I hope you know you're a real pain."

He smiled cheekily at her before peppering her face with kisses.

"Now do I get a reward for my cooperation." He whispered seductively in her ear, his lips nibbling on it. She could feel him harden beneath her and the effects that it was having in her was going to drive her crazy.

"Well I guess we're going to have to figure something out." She replied haughtily while rolling her hips against him.

His eyes darkened fully and before she knew it she was lying on her back giggling as Oliver proceeded to take his prize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys XD. I am terribly sorry for not updating in these past few months. I just finished off my final semester of school and it was crazy. There was barely a moment for me to even take a break through put these past months and thank god I'm now done XD. My brain was literally fried and I couldn't find the time to write. Thank you so much to everyone who had been reading, following and reviewing it encourages me so much to see that people are still loving this story. Now that I have more time I hope to get back to all my reviews from everyone. Thank you again for your patience and I hope u enjoy this because things are about to go down. Lol. Enjoy and please let me know what u think.**

Ever since Felicity was a little girl she had the special ability to see the best in situations, and she had the ability to see the best in others. She was an optimistic person even after all the abuse and torture that she and her mother had been through. There was a fire in Felicity that ached to help and solve the chaos and the puzzles of the people around her. She was a fighter and she never ever gave up and she never ever lost hope.

Until now.

Over the last few weeks her life had been completely blissful; it was a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She had her family, her friends, and her job. She had cooking days with her mother, Raisa and Thea which ended up with all of them hurting from laughter; tutoring days with Thea that never failed to be boring at all, work at home and at QC, Skype dates with her friends whom she missed dearly; and most importantly she had Oliver.

These past weeks with Oliver had been amazing. The time they spent with each other, learning more and more about one another made her fall deeper and deeper into this burning pit of love. It took everything in them to wake up in the morning and leave the safety of their room, as they were forced to part ways. They would cling to each other until the very last second, two pieces of a puzzle refusing to be parted, wanting nothing more than to just ignore their duties and the weight of the world around them.

Things were finally on the brighter side for them.

Her father had still remained as empty as a ghost. He had not yet made a single move and she was grateful and so happy about it. In these past weeks she had forgotten that he even existed, that he was even a problem to them.

Maybe he was gone. Maybe he realized it was impossible. Maybe he gave up and she and her mother could completely move past him and live on with their wonderful lives.

Felicity was always known as the optimist and she never ever lost hope.

Her optimistic habits are the exact reason as to why she couldn't understand why she just wanted to drop everything and give up, jump into her bed and never wake up. Ever.

Every single bone, vein, muscle, limb, and basically anything and everything was aching miserably. She just wanted a really hot shower to just melt the pain away. If anything was a real pain in her life at the moment it was 100% going to be this.

Why?

Why did she have to ask Digg to help her train?

Of course he agreed almost immediately after hearing her idea saying that it would probably give everyone a peace of mind knowing that she could potentially take care of herself in case if anything were to happen.

And that is exactly how she ends up lying flat on her face 4-5 times a week groaning in pain.

Why did learning to defend yourself have to hurt? Is it a crime to just want to be able to protect yourself. It also didn't really help since it was practically a fact that she had two left feet and could possibly trip over air and have it be life threatening. She was always the one to be bad at sports and anything that really involved physical activity. She remembered those miserable dodgeballs games during her years at highschool and how she was the number one target because everyone knew that she would be the easiest out. She never failed to come out of those games uninjured.

Now computers; computers were her thing. Having to move around jumping two feet in the air and kicking shit was not her thing. She seriously should have prepared Digg on how miserable and uncoordinated she was. His patience with her was most definitely impressive and very well appreciated, because if she was in his place she would have been done a very long time ago.

Since she had started her training, she had most definitely improved her stamina and her strength, but other then that she was just as bad as when she started. She was used to everything coming to her so quickly but this was taking forever.

She suggested forgetting about the whole idea but Digg shot that down pretty quickly telling her that everyone needs practice and time and that some people needed more than others. She really is grateful and loves him so much more since he hasn't outright laughed at her for being so unnatural.

Everywhere hurt and she couldn't even confide in anyone but Digg because he was the only one who knew about her training and she wanted it to stay that way for now. She most definitely did not want Roy or Sara seeing these training sessions because it was ridiculously embarrassing and they were such badasses. She couldn't tell Thea because Thea would tell Roy and then she would be back at square one of the problem; and to possibly save lives she couldn't tell Oliver.

She really didn't have a bit of a clue as to what Oliver's reaction to her training would be and that's why she thought it better to just not tell him. Not telling him was extremely hard for her to do since they shared everything with one another and it was making her feel absolutely miserable.

He most definitely had noticed some of the bruising for sure and he realized that she was sore but she unnaturally lied to his face and she's surprised he even bought it.

Why couldn't she tell him? She really didn't have an answer to that. She knew Oliver enough to assume that he might not be okay with it so she just didn't bother telling him. It's not like she needed permission from him.

When she told Digg she didn't want anyone to know about the training he didn't protest whatsoever on the clear fact that Oliver would not be learning about this juicy piece of information. He clearly said that you could tell him later on and it's best to not have any disturbances.

That is why she meets with Digg for training only after Oliver leaves for Bratva business or for QC. She hates the feeling that she gets knowing that she's lying to him, but it's the only way to avoid hypothetical conflicts and problems. She knows just as much as anyone how overprotective Oliver is of her and really not letting him know is probably for his own good; or so she tells herself.

"Okay Digg, shall we call it quits for the day?" she said hopefully, waltzing towards her towel hopefully.

Digg grabbed her arm and pulled her back snickering, "it's only been a half hour Felicity. I thought we talked about this."

She grinned cheekily as she let Digg drag her back to the mats, "oh come on Digg, let's take a break and get some milkshakes or something deep fried."

She let Digg position her on the mats into her appropriate stance, her knees bent and her balance remaining steady as he lifted her arms up. "you know you're lucky I'm not stopping you from eating all that grease." He laughed.

"You would never?" She gasped.

"I would and could if I wanted too", he smirked back walking away from her standing a few feet infront of her.

Her mouth lay wide open and before Digg could even figure out what was going to happen she jumped onto his back attempting to pull him down with her weight.  
All she could hear was Digg's burst of laughter as she was literally grunting trying to pull his body down. With her legs wrapped tight around his waist she managed to use the move that Digg was teaching her and she transformed all her weight to her legs and twisted quickly in some weird awkward way which resulted in her taking him down to the floor with her.

"Oh my God I took you down." She jumped up quickly clapping her hands giggling.

"I took a gargantuan building down. Boo yah," she fist bumped excitedly. "Take that Digg. Now you know not to come between me and my deep fried."

Digg continued to laugh as he saw her face brighten in complete joy. This woman was unbelievable. "I now know the fate that awaits me if i ever come between you and your deep fried garbage. Nice job by the way."

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his side. She was so happy for his love and endless support about her wanting to pursue this.

"I told you that you just needed time before you start getting it and look what happened. You took down a building." he snorted.

She sighed. "I did, didn't I."

Digg shook his head smiling. "You are one of a kind." he grabbed her towel from the ground and threw it at her. "Now let's see how you are on the defensive side of things. Do you remember what I said?"

She nodded quickly jumping up to the mats again. "Yupp. You said that because I'm tiny I have to use my size and my speed against my opponent and do my best to tire them out before I make my move."

Digg crossed his arms as he assessed her stance. "Exactly. Now I'm going to approach you and I want you to evade my blows or block them like this" he held one of her arms out and had it angled, the arm crossed in front of her, and her hands fisted, "that is how I want you to block."

Digg stood back again and moved across the mats away from her. "Got it. Arms like this and block or evade." She jumped up and down on the spot preparing herself.

"I want you to prepare yourself for the attacks. Your eyes have to be trained to assess every move of your opponent and it has to be assessed quickly because you need to be prepared for anything. Now I want you to anticipate what I am going to do. Watch me carefully. I'm going to be moving slow so you can get the hang of it and as soon as you do we are going to be moving faster. Okay?"

Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration as her mind worked in maintaining the information that was being provided "Okay, I'm ready." she moved quickly into her stance naturally.

Digg slowly started forward and quickened his pace as he approached her, his arms moving out for the first blow which she managed to duck "good job and remember to stay aware," he moved his other arm down lower as she quickly jumped out of the way.

They continued this dance with Digg striking and Felicity evading or attempting to evade, their bodies were slowly beginning to move faster and just as Digg was going in for another blow they both stopped startled by a low growl.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On!?"

Oh shit. She jumped a foot away from Diggle her heart rate increasing which had absolutely nothing to do with the workout.

She looked at Digg quickly like a deer caught in headlights and he looked to be unsure and a little taken aback, but whatever he was feeling was quickly masked and put away.

She kept her eyes on the ground as she did not want to acknowledge the crystal clear fact that her husband was looking as though he was going to bloody murder and that both her and Digg had yet to answer him. He wasn't even supposed to be home, he should have been gone to the office already, she thought.

She could hear Oliver's footsteps getting closer, his strides powerful and angry.

"I want a fucking answer now!" He yelled. Felicity flinched at his voice and she finally looked up to see him glowering at the both of them. She really didn't see as to why he was so angry.

She decided to quickly answer him before he could get a chance to go all hulk on them and freak out, "uhmmm….well you see I thought, you know,...uhmm that it might be a good idea for Digg over here to show me a couple of moves," she told him calmly laughing lightly for an extra effect.

He let out a sarcastic and dark laugh before he turned around and punched the wall in anger, his fist breaking through the drywall. "John! What the fuck were you thinking!" He shouted.

Digg's statue like stance broke as he took a step forward in front of Felicity, his face contorted in anger, "This wasn't my call. It was hers and i thought it was a good idea. If something terrible were to happen at any moment, then maybe we might want her to be more prepared just in case so she could potentially stand a chance."

Oliver was seething at this point as he glared at his brother, "That is not going to happen, because she is never going to be anywhere near danger. She will always have someone to protect her."

"Well that's not a guarantee Oliver, what happens when she's out in the field and her guard is taken out." Digg yelled back.

"I won't let that happen. It will not happen." Oliver grit out slowly, "and the only fucking guarantee that I have right now is the fact that you went behind my fucking back to do this." his fingers pointed between the two of them.

Felicity came in front of Digg and narrowed her eyes at Oliver, "he's not the one to blame Oliver. I asked him too and I thought and I know that it makes sense for me to be trained." His defiance of her actually being able to defend herself was getting her angrier and angrier.

His eyes pinned her down quickly giving her an annoyed look while pointing his finger at her, "I'll deal with your actions later."

If she was angry before she was honestly furious now, who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that.

Digg spoke up coming towards Oliver not giving two shits as to what the consequences of his actions would be, "do you think that this life that you lead is safe, that it is not going to catch up with you in the future, because it will and when it does you'll be risking her-"

"ENOUGH!" Oliver roared, his fists clenching together in an attempt to stop himself from using them to make a punching bag out of the man's face. "I think you need a reminder that you take orders from ME; and not the other way around. Now leave us."

Felicity's mouth had dropped. "Oliver!" She scolded. She had never heard Oliver talk to Digg as anything but an equal since she had met him, he was the closest thing to a brother to Oliver and she could not believe that he just spoke to him like that, like he was a lesser human being. Like he was his dog.

Oliver ignored her and watched as Digg made his way out, his face twisted in fury.

As soon as they had heard the door shut she glared menacingly at her lovely husband growling at his stupidity, "ughhh Oliver how could you speak to him like that?! He did not deserve that. I was the on-"

"What the fuck were you thinking, Felicity?" he snarled at her his hand reaching out to hold onto her arms and pull her to him.

"Oh, is this the part where you um 'deal with me later'," she sarcastically put it as she pushed his hands away from her stalking far away from him. "How dare you treat me as if I'm not your equal either as if I'm one of your stupid men."

"You are my equal, but when you are making stupid decisions then I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to stop you." He approached her again.

She pushed his chest in hard as she sought to get away from him and fight the urge to smack him. "HOW is my decision stupid? How is wanting to prepare myself for the worse a bad decision? Explain to me how wanting to protect myself is a bad decision, if anything this should be a relief."

The more she pushed away the less patient he was getting. He clenched his jaw, his body going rigid as he snapped back, "I don't want you training and that's it. How long has it been going on for, huh? How long have you been going behind my back and doing this without telling me?"

She threw her hands up in the air. The man was a pig head sometimes. "This was my decision to make and can't you see by your reaction now that this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. This has probably been my best decision yet and I will be continuing with my training."

He scoffed, "Like hell you are. I will not allow anyone to train with you. This is finished."

She couldn't control the wave of emotion that was bottling up inside of her. The anxiety of everything, the constricted feeling she was getting of being so sheltered. She has compromised with him on everything but he was not willing to do the same. She just wanted to be stronger, "Why?" She knew her voice had cracked and she saw the way his face scrunched as he heard her. It was if he was in pain as well.

"Why does everything have to be a fight with you? Why can't you willingly support my decisions? Why can't you just trust me to make my own decisions? I am not one of your men that can be controlled by you. I am not one of your men that can be ordered to do things for no reason. I am your wife. Does that mean anything to you?!" She yelled the last bit. "I'm sick of this. I can't breathe anymore. I can't be around you right now." She quickly gathered her stuff sniffling. She loved him so much but right now she couldn't stand him.

She heard him call her name distantly, his hurt voice almost causing her to turn back, but no. She didn't want to hear it. She was sick of everything. "I want to be alone right now." She left quickly not waiting to hear a response. She just wanted to get a way for a while, away from everything. and maybe that is exactly what she was going to do.

She's had enough of this bullshit.

* * *

The meeting that Oliver had planned that morning was cancelled and that was why he decided to do an early morning training session instead. The vertigo drug problem that they were dealing with and the Triad and H.I.V.E. problem was becoming more and more stressful and he found that he was becoming more and more on edge. A workout seemed like a good option; until he went to the basement and saw Digg and Felicity training.

His heart rate sped up in anger and something he couldn't pinpoint and he couldn't take it. It physically hurt him to see her not dodge one of Digg's blows and before he could stand to watch anymore he exploded.

The fury finally taking fully over.

What were they even thinking? Why was Digg supporting this? He couldn't for his life imagine Felicity being alone in any danger and that's exactly why he couldn't stand seeing her train. There was no point to it, he would make sure that no danger would come to her.

It took years for Oliver to become the weapon that he was, and he knew the way Felicity thought. He knew that she would think that she could go about wandering the streets alone now because she had some basic training.

No. He wouldn't allow it. He would be there to protect her so she wouldn't get hurt. Someone would always be there to protect her because without it, he would lose her for sure and that, that is unthinkable.

He hated seeing that look on her face. He hated seeing her cry and for him to be the reason behind her sadness; it was too much, but he had to do it. He had to fight her on this because of his own damn selfish reasons. Because he was too afraid to even fathom the thought of her being put into a position where she would have to fight her way out. Because he was afraid that she would be hurt in the process of training.

Logically he knew it made sense. He knew it did. But he was not thinking logically he was thinking emotionally.

He turned around and let out a roar of frustration as he pummelled the punching bag until his knuckles were raw.

Why did he have to fight her on everything? He did trust her. She was always the level headed one thinking completely unemotionally. He knew it made sense.

He punched harder. She thought he didn't trust her. Didn't she know that he trusted her with everything in him. It was the world that he couldn't and would not trust. Trusting the people in this world had backfired on him too many times that there was no point anymore. He had given up on even attempting to regain its trust.

His body was sheened in sweat as he let out his frustration at himself and at everything. He was always miserable with relationships, why did he have to screw up so badly and continuously hurt the woman he loved endlessly?

He let out one last punch, breaking the red bag off its chain. He had to make things right with her and with Digg.

Digg was right as he always is and he behaved like a total jackass.

He needed to fix this.

* * *

Oliver didn't know how long he had been inside of the training room, it could have been hours but he wasn't sure nor did be care. He worked his body out tirelessly just letting the familiar feeling of adrenaline course through him, letting it push him harder and faster.

He stopped when he heard the door open frantically, curious at who was disturbing him. Oliver had turned and looked up surprisingly seeing Digg rushing down.

Before Oliver could even conjure what that look on his face was Digg spoke.

"We have a situation. Darkh has made contact." He breathed out quickly.

No. Oliver jumped, "What! Where is Felicity? Where is Donna? What happened?! Are they okay?!" He quickly grabbed his shirt throwing it on as he ran up the stairs following Digg.

"We sent Thea to get Felicity, but Donna got a letter from him. She hasn't read it yet. She just went into shock, your aunt and uncle are with her now." Digg reported back.

"Thank God," he sighed in relief, that they were both unharmed, his whole body relaxing as they made their way through the main hall to meet everyone in the living room.

An awkward silence fell between them and Oliver knew that he needed to be on okay terms with Digg before dealing with any of this shit. "Look Digg, -" Oliver put his hand on Digg's shoulder and started pulling him back before he went into the room. He couldn't leave things off the way they did.

"Don't worry about it, man. I get it and we'll talk about it later," he clapped Oliver on the back. "but you owe me some of that vodka from Russia though." he smiled teasingly.

Oliver breathed out a laugh and beamed gratefully at him. He didn't know what he would do without his brother in arms. This man had saved him more times then he could count and if it weren't for him, Oliver would have been lost a long time ago.

They walked into the room together prepared to brace themselves for whatever Damian Darkh had written in that letter.

Oliver automatically searched the room for Felicity but she wasn't there yet. He needed to see her. He needed To make sure that she was okay, that she was here, and to comfort both her and her mother. Oliver went over to Donna Smoak who was sitting on a large sofa in the middle of the room, her eyes swimming with tears and her body trembling as Raisa and Anatoly She lay with her hands in her face and the letter in her hand. A quick wave of anger boiled through Oliver at the thought of Damian Darkh. He had never seen his cheerful happy mother-in-law look so broken and worn down, and he wanted nothing more then to kill the man who tortured her more then anyone else.

Oliver quickly went to her side and knelt down in front of her, hugging her tightly. Raisa rubbed her back soothingly, a worried look covering her face as she whispered soft words of comfort.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay? I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you and Felicity." He pulled away from her shivering at the mere thought of it.

She gave him a watery smile nodding and patting his cheek adoringly. She suddenly grew serious as tears swarmed down her face once again. "I need to open it. I want to open it now before Lissy gets here. This is all my fault. He's angry at me for what I did. I don't want her to have to see it." she held the letter tightly.

Raisa shook her head furiously at her words."shhhhhh. No. This is not your fault. This man is crazy. You did right thing. You saved you and Felicity. If you did not leave who knows what he would have done to her."

"Raisa is right Donna. Darkh is a sick man and by leaving, you saved yourself and Felicity." Anatoly reassured her as he downed a glass of whisky. Tears continued to pour down Donna's face as she struggled for words.

Oliver shared a meaningful glance with the man who was basically his father. That look told enough to Oliver about how displeased his uncle was about this situation. They would make sure that nothing happened to their family. Darkh is to be taken down for good. He was the number one priority now. Getting rid of him was the number one job.

"I...I.. Still need to open it before she comes…..I don't want her..to see what he has to say…" she wiped her eyes, attempting to gain control.

"Donna, you know as well as I do that Felicity would want to see it and nothing will stop her from looking at it…... As much as we both want to protect her, she is still going to want to see it." Oliver did not want to see this letter destroy Felicity. She had told him too much of her fears of him during their nights together were they would just lie awake telling each other anything and everything. He didn't want her to feel broken, but he knew that the fire in her would not let it go.

Donna sighed knowingly at Oliver's words. "I need to at least open it before her. Whatever this letter says…...I need to be strong for her...if she sees me break she'll break as well. She'll panic and worry…...and God I know her." Donna sobbed.

Oliver took her hands in his and looked towards Anatoly nodding his head in approval and signalling for Raisa to give her space and privacy. "Open it."

Donna picked up her shaking hands and held the letter in front of her. With a deep shaky breath she ripped the offensive paper open. "Here we go," She whispered.

Oliver waited patiently for what felt like 5 hours but in reality was only mere seconds. Confusion was etched perfectly on Donna's face as she whispered to herself. "No. It doesn't make any sense. No."

She shot up from her chair and tore through the papers, shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No. No. Oh my God. No."

Oliver couldn't take it anymore as he and Anatoly and Raisa started speaking at the same time begging for her to tell them what's wrong as she began to cry whispering to herself.

"What is it?! Please Donna what is it?!" the anxiety was throbbing throughout Oliver's inside's. Donna threw the papers towards him as she cried. "It's...not..possible...she was wearing that today…..I saw her and she was wearing that..she was wearing that!"

Oliver looked towards the letter and before he could even read it, he saw Felicity.

Felicity who looked to be at a park with a woman he did not recognize, Felicity at the mall, and Felicity in a parking lot. When were these taken? He would have known.

Donna's words suddenly came tumbling down on him like a hurricane, crashing down, tearing apart everything. 'Felicity was wearing that today'.

No. No. It was not possible. He shook his head. Felicity was here. They had fought and she had gone off but she was still here. She had to be.

Oliver couldn't process this. He didn't even notice what was going on. This was some sort of a joke. The next thing he saw was Digg with Thea and the words that came tumbling out of her mouth caused bile to rise in his throat.

"I looked everywhere Felicity's not in your room, or her room. I asked if anyone has seen her but no one has." Thea replied shakily not knowing what exactly was going on and why people were panicking.

"No." Oliver whispered. He looked back at the paper and saw the words written below.

'I've got my eyes on her.'

'Let the games begin'

No. She was here. She wouldn't go anywhere without anyone knowing. She wouldn't.

Oliver ran out of the room as fast as he could, blocking out his family calling out his name frantically.

The anxiety, the pain, the panic was setting through him and it burst upon his head like molten hot lead burning his mind. His heart was beating erratically as he kept trying to tell himself that she was here and safe. She was here and safe.

Wasn't she?

Oliver ran with all his might through the hallways of the mansion all the way outside to the gates. He approached one of his front gate guards and pulled him aside.

"Where is Felicity?!" He yelled. "Did you see her leave!?

The man that Oliver held up shrugged himself away in fear. Oliver held the man up by his collar shaking him like a madman. "ANSWER ME!"

"I...I don't ….know sir….sh..she.. overrided the locks ...to…..to the gate and told us that you..said...it was okay...for…..um her to leave." He whispered out, stuttering and terrified. To lie to Oliver Queen was asking for punishment, but to defy his orders and endanger his wife was asking for death.

Oliver's hands went around the man's throat as his face twisted in complete rage. "YOU LET HER LEAVE WITHOUT MY CONSENT! YOU LET HER LEAVE WITHOUT PROTECTION!"

"I told you that no one was allowed to leave without PROTECTION!" He was going to kill him for this mistake. His mind jumbled and soon he shut himself off.

Oliver's hands tightened around the guard's throat crushing the man's windpipe. He watched as the man gasped for any type of air, as the man tried to make amends for his mistake; but he couldn't care less. All he could think about was a horrific image of Felicity with the man that, was the cause of her nightmares and that was enough for Oliver to clutch the man's throat even tighter.

Oliver was just about to finish the job when he was pulled back violently. Two men holding him back. "Oliver what the hell are you doing?" Digg yelled tightening his grip as best as he could around him with the help of Roy, "Stop!"

"Don't! I'll fucking kill him if something happens to her!" He choked out yelling. He struggled against Digg and Roy as they put all their effort into holding him off. An angry Oliver was not something that anyone could stop or control, especially an Oliver that did not have his partner by his side.

"Oliver! We need to find her. That's what's important right now." Digg yelled at him almost calmly. It was a risk to be around Oliver when he was like this. At this point there would be no mercy for anyone.

The thought of finding Felicity grabbed at Oliver, the pieces of hope that maybe she was okay was piercing him, his thoughts spinning towards her and everything about her. A wave of need coursing through his veins like a river flowing endlessly. The need to have her in his arms at this moment was too much, the need to feel her was unbearable, the inexplicable need to know that she was safe was slowly killing him. He would tear this fucking city apart for her and he didn't think that not letting her out of his arms could be an option again.

Oliver paused himself, he stood against Digg and Roy as still as a predator before going after its prey. "Digg," he looked up helplessly a fearful catch that only Digg would notice was visible in his voice. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. They had to get to her. She could be in danger at this very moment.

No. He couldn't think like that. His heart felt like it was being twisted, like he couldn't breathe at all. It was only then that Oliver realized that he had been shaking and he knew that it had been that way since he had seen that photo of her. He couldn't have what happened to his parents, to Yao Feu, to all those he's lost; he couldn't have anything happen to her. She would be the final blow to his shattered, broken and tainted heart. He wouldn't be able to survive it.

"I know, Oliver. I know." Digg nodded watching him with pity. "Let's go find our girl." He clasped Oliver's back as they headed quickly towards the mansion.

Roy had pulled his phone out demanding Oliver's men to meet them in the foyer of the mansion, to let them know that Oliver wanted them assembled.

"We'll search the places in the photos, I'll call the members on the streets now to move and begin their search. "

Oliver nodded as the very familiar and fuming mask of the Bratva Captain was put into place. He needed to focus if he wanted her found. He needed to focus on a different emotion. An emotion that was so familiar to him before Felicity had come into his life. He would be a shell of a man.

He didn't even want to think of being anything without her. A life without her was not one he could fathom living. He felt like he was drowning; like water had entered his lungs and was constricting him from breathing. He would never be able to rise to the surface without her again.

He roared in pain.

It hurt so much. His heart felt like it was being squeezed as the fear was taking over. He couldn't breathe without her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo peeps xD. So apparently life doesn't stop being busy after schools done lol. I apologize to everyone for how long these updates are taking. So much is going on right now and I'm just hoping things are gonna be settled soon. Lol. Thank you so much toall of you readers and I hope u guys enjoy this. I'd love some feedback on what u guys think. Thanks again and enjoy.**

It was a risk. God knows that she knew it was a huge risk, but for some insane desperate reason, she had to do it anyway.

It was like a life force was clutching from inside of her, begging her to get out and to escape because she couldn't breathe. She felt as though each and every step she took was being controlled and she couldn't take it anymore.

She had justified her actions despite the danger by claiming that her father had not made any contact in about 2 months. Her mind that was filled with emotion had clouded her judgement and had clearly thought that those odds were good enough for her to go out for a while unguarded.

It wasn't like she was going out unprepared. She had lived a long time alone with her mother, and although they had protection back then too, she knew how to care for herself and knew the precautions that she had to take as well.

She didn't leave without some sort of a weapon or without some way of contacting anyone. She had an emergency button installed on her watch just for good measures. She also knew that she needed to be in very public areas all of the time because her father would most likely not attack her in public.

Most likely.

She exhaled at her very negative thoughts.

She knew what she was doing.

Well she at least thought she knew what she was doing.

She hoped she did.

It was alright she thought. All it would take is a funny tingle or that creepy feeling you get at the base of your spine when you just know that something is off; all it would take was her sensing anything wrong and she would call Digg…or even Oliver.

Her insides immediately twisted at the thought of Oliver finding out about her sudden disappearance.

She had to get back before Oliver found out what she'd done or else that would lead to another horrendous fight. She'd only been gone for at the most 3 hours, hopefully she could manage to slither her way back in without anyone knowing.

She was smart enough to admit that this idea was particularly stupid, but she was clearly stupid enough to do it despite the danger that was screaming at her from all corners at this point.

She needed to get back. For once Oliver would be terribly right about her lack of smarts on this particular decision regarding her life. She didn't even want to have to witness that horrific look that he would have on his face if he found out. Her mind instantly remembered the time when she was hidden in the security room of the mansion, lost in her own world, when he had sent out a search party for her when he could not find her. That face that marred his beautiful face made her heart ache. He looked so tortured and lost and all she had wanted to do was pull him into her arms and erase that look from his face permanently.

She sighed harshly. God she needed to leave immediately. She had not forgotten their fight from earlier, she had not forgotten about his constant ability to piss her off whenever he decided that her choice was out of the question, and she was understandably still furious at him for sure and she would make sure he knew it but that didn't mean that she wanted him to freak out over this (hopefully little) thing.

She got up from where she was situated in a very public ice cream parlor at Starling Mall and quickly made her way outside making sure to be extra vigilant. She needed her stress food after this kind of hard day and mint chip had done its job yet again.

She managed to weave her way through the crowds of people, occasionally apologizing for the accidental bump as she finally made her way to the parking lot. She hadn't noticed anything giving a small prayer of thanks as she walked to the car that she had sort of but not really stole from the Queen garage. Luckily it was a Friday afternoon at the mall and that meant that the parking lot was crowded with not only cars but with their companions as well. Her eyes swayed from side to side, glancing at everything and everyone. She had not seen or felt anybody watching her but she knew that she could not feel completely at ease until she was at home.

She quickly unlocked her car door and jumped in locking the door as soon as it shut. Breathing out a sigh of relief at getting this far without incident she quickly turned the car on and pulled out of the mall parking lot, practically speeding to get the hell out of there not wanting to test her luck any further.

Despite her current situation with Oliver she couldn't suppress her smile as she thought about her friends back in Central City whom she finally had a chance to catch up with and give them a proper explanation. She had, had a nice chat with Iris and Caitlyn on Skype in the park and although she called them nervously and excitedly, it was not her intention to break down at seeing them through the tiny screen of her tablet after speaking to them for the first time in what seemed like forever. She had needed them so badly at the moment that all fears of calling them was thrown completely out the window. She just wanted and needed her old friends support. She missed them so much, and just about every emotion and every problem hit her at once and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing if she wanted too.

Of course they had managed to cheer her up in minutes like they were always able to with encouraging words and old stories that brought her to laughter. They had even offered to bring her back to Central City with them for a while.

She laughed and let them know that she would think about it, even though she was pretty darn sure that it was not such a good or safe idea. She didn't want them in the cross-fires if her father were to ever find her. She would never forgive herself for bringing them into her life if that were to happen. She also did not want to even think about discussing something like that with her broody overprotective husband.

She could remember in her early teens how she never really had any friends, how people use to always stare at her funnily because she was all awkward limbs with a mouth that moved faster than her legs could, and how she kind of hated going to school every day. No one wanted to be around a computer nerd who rambled uncontrollably.

The day that Barry Allen came into her life was one of her most memorable and happy days of her life. They were almost like the same person and she finally found someone that could connect with her on so many levels. He introduced her to Iris and Caitlin later on and after being with them,she finally felt like she belonged.

For the first time in a long time after they had escaped her father fully, Felicity was really happy. She finally had friends who cared about her as much as she did for them and who accepted her for the way she was.

They had made not only her life brighter but her mother's as well. From the moment her mother had seen them with Felicity she has fallen in love with them as well. Donna loved to spoil them and although she was not a great cook she was an amazing baker and she managed to always bake them anything and everything. They were her test subjects for her new recipes and on more than one occasion, one of them ended up with their head in a toilet.

God she missed them.

Her thoughts of them had consumed Felicity's mind for the rest of the way home and before she knew it she was making her way down the road towards the mansion. Just as she grew near she pulled the car over at the curb and opened up her phone, typing on the keyboard to override the locks on the gates. The guards would know that it was her anyways when they see her in the car and hopefully they would not say anything to anyone, especially Oliver.

She saw the gates open and drove through noticing quickly that the guards were not stationed at the front gate as they should be. She also managed to notice that a mini army had overrun the mansion and they looked pretty intense and some shakened.

What the hell was going on?

Her mind was too busy stirring with reasons as to why there would be that many men around the grounds that she did not notice the relief on their faces as they watched her drive up to the front.

"What the..?" She gasped her eyes squinting in concern. "...did someone die?" she whispered in disbelief at the madness.

She immediately jumped at her own words, her hands covering her mouth, "..Oh my God someone better not have died! I didn't mean it!" She yelled at herself frantically.

She couldn't control her thoughts as she quickly opened her car door.

Did someone break in?

Was someone hurt?

Did someone go mis...

...

…...oh no.

...Oh hell no.

No. She was only gone for a few hours. She doubt anybody realized. She was practically in her room during these hours , there was absolutely no way they could have known. This house and property were massive, she could've been anywhere.

She needed to find out what exactly was going on.

Her heart was beating in worry, as she slammed the door shut rushing inside to get information from anyone, but before she even managed to make a move anywhere she saw Digg running at her from the front balcony looking like he just freakin saw a flying unicorn as he pulled her in for a tight hug. She stood still in shock before returning the embrace growing more worried.

"Digg? Please what's goi-," she asked slowly pulling away from him confusion sketched over her face.

"You scared the hell out of us, girl? We couldn't find you anywhere. We thought your father-" he stopped suddenly looking unsure as to whether or not he should continue.

She felt three things in this moment. One was relief that so far it seemed that no one was hurt, the other was guilt at the fact that all this chaos was now 100% because of her and that she must have caused everyone so much distress and she hated that she had done that. Lastly she felt an uttermost terrifying feeling of dread. She could feel the dread in the air as she heard the mention of her father. It was like all the happiness of the world was just snuffed out and a cold fear rushed through the air making it hard for her to even think. Digg sounded too sure about her father, like it wasn't just a wild guess that maybe he had her, that he was why she had disappeared; like it was a fact, "...Digg?...What about my father?" she whispered. She grasped onto his arm that held her to him. Every single bit of her minding was hoping that it was nothing.

She just stared at Digg waiting for him to answer her as she looked into his dark brown eyes searching them for answers that he was refusing to give to her at the moment.

"Felicity!" their stare off was interrupted by a loud wail, and Felicity automatically turned to see her mother as she came hurdling towards her crying and crushing her in for a hug.

"Oh my baby….Where were you?...How could you do this to me? To Oliver?...Why would you go off like that?..." She sobbed. Felicity could see Raisa and Thea appear from behind her mom with tears of relief in their eyes. Felicity felt another sharp pang of guilt at her selfishness for leaving and making them all so worried as she rubbed her mother's back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I…" she started but was cutt off by her mother's sobs.

"...I was so worried...when I got the letter from...your father..and you weren't here..I didn't know what to do…..what if I lost you…what would I do..," Donna cried harder as she clung to Felicity even tighter.

Felicity froze. She couldn't even hear anything as the shar knife of fear ripped through her skin. She wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry. Her father had sent them a letter.

"What do you mean he sent a letter?" She breathed out terrified. Suddenly she just felt her head swell up with fire. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel the hands of the people around her trying to help.

It was like she was drowning.

She didn't even take notice that her panic attack had begun to settle, that someone had given her something to settle down, and that she was no longer on the steps of the mansion but in her and Oliver's bedroom.

"Baby, I need you to breathe for me okay. I need you to be okay for your Mama," she could hear her mother as she rubbed her back up and down. Felicity realized that she was now sitting on her bed and that the whole family was in the room looking at her worriedly, everyone except for the one person who she yearned for at that very moment.

Where was Oliver?

She wanted him more then anything right now. Just his mere presence was enough to calm her down, to make her feel safe, loved and protected. The fact that they were in their room and she could smell his scent was the only thing that was comforting her right now. Maybe that was why they brought her there first. She wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or for Oliver's.

"Mom?" She finally spoke for the first time since her panic attack. Her mind had settled somewhat and desperately ached to know more about the letter that her father had sent.

"Yes sweetie," she cooed back, brushing the hairs back from her face

"..I need...tell me about the letter." She spoke in between breaths.

"...Felicity..I don't-" Digg spoke up but was cut off instantly.

Felicity glared at where he was posted in front of the bedroom doorway, " Don't Digg. I need to know, please."

Donna nodded and swallowed tightly before tightening her grip on her daughter, "...he sent a letter. I don't want you to even read it okay, sweetie? All you need to know is that…..is that...he's here.." She whispered, "...he's here…and he...he wants us to know…."

She knew more then anything that this letter was just a start in his attempts to finally try to get to them. She held her head in her hands, her mother crying beside her.

She could hear Raisa and Thea comforting her mother and her but she couldn't even feel it. She just felt cold.

All of a sudden she heard a door slam aner heart had started to beat for a completely different reason, the anticipation gnawing within her body. The heavy footsteps of running and the urgency she heard within them only confirmed what she already knew, what she already felt, and that was that Oliver was finally here.

She sighed in relief, her body instantly loosening.

She could practically feel him getting closer and closer and when she looked up and saw him, their eyes met immediately and it was as if they were the only ones in the room.

She noticed the ragged look on his face, his breathing was erratic like he had been running for miles, his faced aged with torment and distress. His eyes just stared at her running her up and down, checking her over and over again in an attempt to make sure that she was really there, unharmed and safe.

His face suddenly turned blank and that nagging feeling of wanting to jump into his huge protective arms had quickly dissipated.

His attention turned towards the visitors in their room and his piercing eyes looked the all over before he spoke, "If you don't mind I'd like to speak with my wife alone." He said emotionless.

Felicity shivered at his tone, that was surprisingly not laced with anger, but with something much worse. An angry Oliver was terrifying but a completely calm Oliver who was on edge was worse than the seventh level of hell.

He turned to Donna and smiled as warmly as he could. "Don't worry I'll tell her everything." He said.

Donna looked unsure if she wanted to leave her daughter to the wolf for a second but she nodded knowing that her and Oliver had to sort out whatever was going on with them, by themselves. She smiled tearfully at him as Raisa walked her out of the room her arms around her, "Come Donna let me get you something warm to drink."

Digg gave Oliver a warning look before reluctantly leaving the room pulling Thea with him. Thea looked at Felicity in pity knowing that her brother was not going to be easy on her at all. "Ollie, dont-"

"Thea," he interrupted her angrily while glaring at her as she finally let Digg pull her away through the large oak door.

The door shut behind them and finally it was just the two of them.

Felicity swore she would be able to hear a pin drop by how deadly silent it was.

Oliver just stood in front of their door staring at her, his eyes watching her like a hawk, his thumb and forefinger rubbing back and forth signalling his distress, and she just sat on their bed staring back trying not to avoid looking at him altogether.

This man was really something special. Maybe, just maybe all this silence from him was him trying to compose himself so that they could actually talk everything over like a civil couple. She certainly hoped that was what he was doing.

As usual she decided to speak first since she could not deal with his ever watchful eyes and the silence any longer, she was never good with silence.

She laughed nervously despite the fact that her world just exploded a couple of minutes ago, "sooo I guess we should…..umm..discuss...that thing…...that's currently...you know…."

He silenced her by moving forward towards where she was sitting on the bed, his feet prowling on the Persian rug slowly drawing himself closer to her. "Where the fuck were you?" he growled.

There it goes.

She stood up instantly with that familiar feeling of anger snaking its way up her spine again whenever he used that tone with her and talked to her as if she was one of his men, all nervousness and thoughts of her father falling away as a rage invaded her body like a disease. She was hoping to give Oliver the benefit of the doubt but it seemed like his head was still shoved up his ass.

"I needed some air," she shot back. Yes she was going to be very difficult and by the look of it his patience was deterring by the second.

"Yeah and there's a whole lot of air around this whole property," he scoffed, his voice getting louder.

Her eyes turned to slits as she glared menacingly at him. "I wanted to leave so I left." She knew she was being ridiculous but at this point she couldn't help herself. He was making every single decision that she made for herself difficult and in return she had to leave.

He turned from her and growled, his fingers threaded through his hair in annoyance just before he slammed his hand against the nearest wall, all patience completely thrown out the window, "How could you leave like that without protection!? Do you not know how fucking dangerous that was!? How stupid!?"

"I wanted to be alone." she retorted coolly, clearly fully aware that it was a stupid, dumb, dumb plan.

He couldn't handle how little she seemed to care for her safety. He sneered at her answer as he paced in front of her, looking at her dangerously, his body completely pent up with so much adrenaline that he thought he already wore out, "What the fuck were you thinking! You're supposed to be smarter than that" he growled.

She'd had enough. Who did he think he was to condemn her like that, to treat her as if she was a child. She was emotionally done with him, "Screw you, Oliver. I don't have to answer anything." She made a move to get away from him and to head to their bathroom, when she was suddenly pulled back and pushed up against the wall nearest the bathroom.

He had her hands pinned up above her head, his body pressed against hers, trapping her in, making it impossible for her to move. Smoke was practically coming out of his ears and she knew she pushed him way over his limit.

"You are my fucking wife!" He yelled at her.

"Well you're supposed to be my fucking husband but that doesn't stop you from acting like an insufferable jackass."

He slammed one of his hands that was pinning hers on the wall beside her head. "I AM your husband!" He bellowed.

His hand followed a path down to her waist as he held onto it tightly, almost to a point of pain. "Now, how do you think I felt when I saw that fucking letter from your father only to soon find out that you fucking left?..."

His hold on her grew tighter as his eyes clenched shut as if in pain before opening them up so that she could see the storm that was stirring within them. "...That you left without protection and that your father had eyes on you. That he sent pictures of you on your little expedition today. That he was following you and that he could've taken you away right then and there." He forcefully told her as he inched closer and closer.

What?

No.

She couldn't believe it. Her brows furrowed in confusion at his words.

Her mouth opened and closed as she fought for words. She gulped as her mind stirred thinking back on anything that seemed out of place when she was out. She couldn't think of anything or anyone.

She wanted to vomit.

"No...it's not possible. He couldn't have been. I would have known." She tried freeing her hands from his grip but they were empty weightless attempts. The truth was that she didn't even want Oliver to let her go. She just wanted to be as close to him as possible in this moment to feel safe, protected and loved. She just wanted him to hold her and make it all go away. "...Oliver" she gasped frightened.

She knew it was true, her father had been watching her. That sick bastard had been watching her.

Oliver watched as every emotion trickled across her face and he couldn't stand- he couldn't stand the fear and vulnerability that had plagued over her beautiful face. He couldn't stand to see her like this. His beautiful light was dimming because of the darkness that was hunting her. He would hate himself forever if he didn't take it away, if he didn't chase her demons away.

It was his fault that she even left in the first place and for some reason Darkh hadn't taken her, and for whatever reason that was, he was going to be grateful forever.

It was his fault that she left and he would've never forgiven himself if she was taken. "I could've lost you to him," he whispered, the hand that was holding her hostage immediately pulled her closer protectively. "He could've taken you from me and I wouldn't have been able to do anything because it was my fucking fault that you needed to get away!" He gritted the last part out angry at himself and so angry at her, as his forehead laid against hers, their noses nuzzling against one another, his hand feeling for her pulse point at her wrist. It was his reassurance.

She shook her head in protest at his words knowing that it was her own decision to leave, and although they were both to blame they were lucky that there was no consequence from it. He let her hands go from where it was pinned only for her to wrap them around his neck bringing their bodies and faces even closer.

The dire need for him to feel her at this moment drilled at him with such ferocity and it pushed him over the edge as his mouth attached itself to hers furiously.

There was nothing gentle about their kiss, it was all tongue and teeth; biting and laving. It conveyed every single bit of frustration anger, fear, apology and so, so much love and emotion. There was a rage, an intensity that had come with all these pent up emotions, all of the adrenaline, and burned through out their bodies, threading within their veins, making them inseperable.  
Oliver couldn't be gentle in this moment even if he wanted too and Felicity wouldn't have it any other way, she knew he would never hurt her. Her anger at him had not dissipated either but she knew that there need for each other at this moment was far greater than any force of darkness.

Felicity fought back just as hard grabbing onto Oliver's hair roughly pulling as he scraped his teeth against her neck biting, sucking and laving her pulse; needing, just needing whatever reassurance he could get. She was a live wire right now and every bit of her was burning.

Felicity gasped loudly as Oliver ripped the buttons from her shirt desperately trying to feel any amounts of skin, aching for his rough hands to touch the smooth and soft span of her body, His hands traveled down every inch of her until he hit the curve of her ass. He lifted her up as she automatically wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, his body pressing her harder against the wall as the feeling of his hardness against her heat caused them to groan loudly in pleasure.

She pulled his head away from his assault on her chest, Oliver growling in protest before she tugged on his shirt quickly aching to feel more of his skin and aching for his lips to be back on her.

His lips made there way back to her swollem ones in seconds and as there tongues danced, Oliver's had managed to pulled her skirt down in one move, leaving her only in her panties, as he grinded himself against her. Felicity cried out as her pussy rubbed against Oliver's length, both their breathing growing harsh. His fingers moved down towards her pussy, groaning at how soaked they were before he pushed the panties aside and pinched and rubbed her clit hard and at a torturously slow pace.

She moaned loudly trying to grind her body against his fingers needing more, the feeling driving her insane as she dragged her nails into Oliver's back.

Oliver mouth never left her body as he bit and nibbled ever bit of skin he could see, working harder and harder at her needy whimpers. His mouth and fingers teasing her, never giving her enough.

"I should fucking punish you for what you did." He growled as he bit a spot just above her left breast. "I should drive you to the brink," he moved his fingers harder against her pussy sliding one inside of her, "drive you into complete heat," he stuck another finger deep within her as his thumb rubbed torturously against her bundle of nerves, her screams for him getting louder and louder, "only to just leave you until you're begging for me " he growled against her skin as he pulled out of her completely, her body shaking and whining in protest.

"Oliver…" she moaned out as she throbbed her body against him searching for more, her eyes narrowing at him. This man was unbelievable. But before she could do anything about it she was suddenly filled with him in one hard thrust her eyes lulling to the back of her head as she screamed so loudly she was pretty sure the whole house could hear her.

He pulled back out panting, "but I won't because….I need you..so fucking bad…I can't wait…..." he grit out unable to control himself any longer, the adrenaline at it's height waiting to finally be worn down.

He thrust upwards, nailing her into the wall, groaning at her wrapped around him so tightly, their forehead braced against each other, their noses nuzzling, their lips attached to one another's as they exchanged wet sloppy kisses.

There lips were never too far away, breathing the same air, panting as Oliver continued to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster.

Felicity's screams for him never dying out, "Oliver…...don't stop please…" her nails digging into his back as he lifted her up and pulled her back down shoving his cock up at the same time, burying himself as deep as he could go causing them both to see stars.

He could feel the end was coming closer and closer for the both of them and his thrusts became more frantic rembering the fear that he felt that day.

He took one last hard thrust before they both exploded, screaming and groaning in ecstasy.

They stood against the wall until they could come off there high, just breathing each other in, exchanging kisses.

Felicity hadn't even realized that they had moved until Oliver had sat down on the bed with her still in his arms, his back against the pillow filled headboard, her body lying fully on top of his, and a blank pulled over them.

They had just had hot sex against a wall and it was absolutely amazing, and despite how exhausted they were and how badly they would probably want to make love again, they both knew that now, now they needed to talk.

Felicity lifted her head up from where it was buried in his neck as she looked at his ocean blue eyes. Oliver looked pained as he tangled his fingers through her hair pulling her forehead to rest against his.

"You scared the hell out of me today." He finally spoke, his eyes conveying the memories of what he felt a few hours ago. "Why Felicity? Why? Please I need to know why you were so reckless?" he asked softly begging for an answer.

She sighed. Him asking her without being a dickhead made it so much easier for her to respond.

She swallowed heavily before answering embarrassed at her foolishness. "I...I..couldn't breathe here Oliver…...it was all too much….I needed to get away from everything because it was all too controlling….my whole life is being controlled now and you not letting me make decisions is making it even worse and I was overwhelmed and I just snapped."

She continued on quickly looking away from him afraid of what she would see in his eyes, "I know it was dumb, probably the stupidest thing I've ever done and considering that I'm normally a really smart person it was even more stupid and I justified it by the fact that my father hadn't made contact in a while and….well that backfired on me didn't it…" she whispered the last part.

Oliver cupped her face with his hand pulling her to look at him and she was so relieved that he looked understanding. "...it wasn't a smart thing to do at all…...but I understand why you did it. Out of everyone here I'm pretty sure that I get that you needed to get a way." He responded slowly.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her apologetically and so guiltily. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to get away. I'm sorry that I was being too controlling… but you know how I get when it comes to you. I can't ever risk you." He choked out.

She opened her mouth to say something but he continued on. "Seeing you train made everything too real. It was like watching a horror film. All I could see was all the potential ways for you to be taken down. I couldn't stand it…...I don't want to even think about you having to protect yourself out there. I can't even think about you getting hurt or about anyone, especially your father getting to you….I know it's selfish and I know it makes sense for you to train but I panicked and when it comes to you I just… …...I can't."

He did not expect for her to be smiling at him so adorably, but here she was smiling as though they never even had a fight. "You see life would be so much easier if you just said that, Oliver. You know words are a good idea and can be pretty useful." he snickered and she laughed.

She wrapped one of her arms around his neck rubbing her fingers through his hair soothingly. "...But training is a good idea for me and it won't do anyone harm except for my muscles. I need to be able to protect myself if anything happens and you're not there."

He shook his head, "I won't let anything happen to you; but I know how much you want to train and I want you to know that I want you to be able to protect yourself...I'm just afraid of those situations."

"Understood and I will be careful." She pecked his lips reassuringly.

"You see, this wasn't so hard." She cooed at him her finger tapping his nose. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before resting his forehead against hers.

"Tell me about the letter." She asked, her fingers scratching at his beard.

He swallowed tightly before speaking. "There wasn't anything to read...there were photos of you today and..." He paused for a bit, his jaw clenching as her stomach churned at the mention of the photos. "...he wrote in a paper that he had eyes on you and...'let the games begin."

She gasped in shock.

"I swear I'll kill him, Felicity. He'll never touch you. I won't let it happen." He swore to her.

She smiled sadly at him nodding. "I trust you." She pecked his lips again.

"Promise me." He whispered painfully his hands wrapping tighter around her, gaze heated, "Promise me baby that you'll never do that to me again."

She instantly knew what he meant and not for the first time she felt absolutely terrible for doing what she did. Knowing Oliver he probably tore the city apart. She couldn't begin to even fathom what he must've gone through in those moments of not knowing if her father had her or not. Had the roles been reversed she would have been a mess. She hated herself for doing that to him and not only to him but to her mother and to everyone.

"I promise." And for the first time since she she had come back safely Oliver had hugged her to him, his head buried in her hair and in her neck.

"I was so afraid." He broke. She wanted to cry at the catch she heard in his voice. "Don't leave me. Please don't."

Tears quickly made their way down to her face at what she'd done to him. At the agony that she had put him through. "Never." She burrowed herself deeper into him.

He pulled his head away, kissing her cheek, nose, forehead, and finally her lips. "I'm so sorry." She told him in between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you soo much." he replied.

He flipped them over so she was now on her back as he kissed her proceeding to worship her body, slowly making love to her.

They had a lot of making up to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies. I** **am alive and I want to apologize for not updating in forever. I feel like I'm being super annoying by not updating for long periods of time and I'm really sorry. Life has been ridiculously busy and this summer has been insane. I'm done school which is awesome so I will be able to update regularly after mid-October because I will be travelling from mid-september. I know I'm sorry again, but life gets insane lol. Thank you so much for those who have stuck with this story and I'm not abandoning it for sure. i just hope that you guys are still interested in it and I really hope you enjoy this next chapt. It took a while to write but it's here lol.**

 **Just a heads up that I will be editing "It Happens When it is Least Expected" because I was honestly bothered by the way I wrote parts of it. The story will still be accessible and I'll let you guys know every time I update this story which chapter I edited just in case you want a re-read because I most likely will be fixing my writing and adding in things. Not taking a way lol.**

 **Again I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think, suggest things and tell me what you like and didn't. Comments fuel me xD**

 **P.S. My tumblr accounts name is darknesseyez and if you guys want to know what my status is just hit me up there xD**

The darkness of the next morning casted gloomy shadows over the horizon; the skies possessed in a dark obscure way as if mother nature herself sensed the evil presence that had been discovered. The droplets of rain were heavy and loud, the winds were howling in anguish and the thunder boomed with ferocity.

Felicity jolted awake gasping at the first sound of thunder, her body sitting upwards as her heart beat like a drum from the wild commotion outside. She clung to her blanket, the only thing that shielded her naked body as she jumped again from another boom. She couldn't stand the noise and she hated it. Her head swelled, her eyes watered and she didn't even notice the presence of a hand cupping her cheek speaking calm words to soothe her from this sudden disturbance.

"Hey, you're alright. You're safe baby." He repeated as a mantra to her. She felt the hand that was not cupping her cheek move towards her hands that currently had a death grip on her blanket. She felt his lips press hard against her forehead as he repeated those words to her, his lips not even moving away from her forehead as he spoke, waiting until she was fully conscious and aware of her surroundings.

She latched onto his words, begging her body to relax but the moment she felt herself become at ease the past days events began to haunt her. It all came tumbling at once; her running away, her father's letter, her father watching her, and her father making it known after months of silence that he was coming for her mother and her.

Her blood froze over and she choked out a sob before hauling herself into Oliver's arms, going where she knew that nothing and no one could touch her. She had hoped that it was all a dream; that nothing was wrong and that she could go back to living blissfully with Oliver and her family but the very real memories in her mind led her to think otherwise.

Her father was indeed in Starling City and he wanted her and her mother, dead or a live on a silver platter.

She sobbed loudly at this reality, at the fact that the monster in her dreams was following her and ready to torment her.

She felt Oliver's protective arms wound even tighter around her as he picked her up from the bed before settling himself on it with her in his lap. "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He spoke calmly, one of his hands rubbing circles on her back and the other combing through her hair comfortingly as he kissed her on her forehead continuously. "No one is going to touch you."

His words were her life line at the moment, it held so much weight and power and she knew that without a doubt he would do whatever it took to protect her mother and her.

She sat in the warmth of Oliver's embrace for God knows how long, as he cocooned her, shielding her and shutting her out from the world outside. A wave of gratitude and warmth washed over her at the support that he was, and at the support that he had provided her. Many people did not get to see the man that Oliver was. Beneath that Bratva terrifying and hard exterior was someone who had the petrifying ability to love so much; and he would do anything and everything for those he loved. He was someone who was so giving and so compassionate; someone who had decided to help a girl and her mother from the wrath of someone who should have loved them, despite not knowing who they were, despite the fact that he could have married anyone for his position.

It should have been impossible to fall more and more in love with a person everyday, but this was Oliver. HerOliver. He was a man of little words, but it was really through his actions that showed how deeply he loved and how deeply he cared.

She burrowed herself deeper into the safety of his arms as she was practically able to hide from the world, thanking God for Oliver's large body.

"You know you're a freakishly large man Oliver." Her voice was soft and muffled by his chest, her mouth running faster then her brain again.

"What?" He breathed out a laugh and left another lingering kiss on her head.

She shook her head, "you're massive, like ridiculously massive. I feel like a shrimp beside you."

He chuckled again, "Is that a complaint about how freakishly large I am?" She didn't have to look to know that he was smirking with his eyebrows raised at her in that cute adorable way.

She nuzzled her face to his chest yawning. "It's not a bad thing. Nope. It's not a bad thing at all. It's amazing really. For someone so large and hard you're extremely cozy; and by large and hard I mean your whole body not that particular body part; but I mean that is extremely large too and definitely no complaints there, non whatsoever. Oh my God back to the point, to the point before I was talking about- never mind- but going back to my actual point about you being muscly and cozy, it's just kinda perfect and really hot. Like really hot" she could feel him snickering as she continued to babble, " but that's not really the point either the point is that you being massive makes everything a lot better and— and it makes me feel safe."

She looked up at him trying to just let him know how thankful she was for him, how thankful she was for everything, "being in your arms Oliver is the only place in this entire world that I feel safest and loved. We could be out of this mansion in the middle of the forest with people gunning after us, but as long as you're there with me it wouldn't matter," she had no idea that she was even tearing up until she felt Oliver's fingers softly wiping them away knowing that her words were affecting him just as much by the way his heart was beating and his arms were wounded around her protectively. "I don't know what I'd do without you and just—thank you, thank you so much for everything that you've done, thank you—," she was silenced by a kiss as Oliver attacked her mouth, kissing her fiercely. It was amazing how he was able to kiss her like this and make her feel as though she was made of glass at the same time.

They pulled away panting, their foreheads resting against each other, holding each other tightly, "don't- don't ever thank me for trying to keep you safe Felicity. You have no idea what it would do to me if something happened to you." He whispered painfully.

"I would break down walls, move fucking mountains - I would tear this world apart if that meant that you would be back safely in my arms where you belong. Hell I wouldn't let you leave my arms if that is where you feel the most loved and safe. I love you so much it terrifies me."

Her eyes didn't seem to care that she was all out of tears since the news of her father, but God help her it wasn't possible to not cry after that. "I love you too Oliver," she croaked back sinking back into him. The thought of ever being parted from him was enough to jolt her very being.

The thunder didn't seem to end causing Felicity to jump up again and she hated—hated that the thunder still had an affect on her. "You know this weather is just perfect right now. Well not perfect in the sense that it's 'perfect' but more in the sense that it perfectly fits my father and this whole stupid situation. It's like Mother Nature knows about his evilness and his plans to ruin everyone." She babbled into Oliver's chest annoyed that the thought of her father was capable of ruining every moment.

She felt Oliver press soothing kisses to her temple. "We're going to find him," he responded to her with such craze and desperation.

She pulled away from him nodding while looking at the determination in his eyes. She leaned forward to give him a quick peck of appreciation but when it came to her and Oliver a quick peck was almost impossible to achieve without going into a full blown make out session.

His lips traveled along the column of her throat and traced downwards to her chest, which was fully exposed. It was only then that she remembered that she wasn't dressed and that the only thing covering her was a simple bed sheet. Oliver's tongue beaded around her nipple lightly, tracing it, before making his way back up to her mouth hungrily.

Before she could even think straight, Oliver had turned them over and she was now lying down on the bed, her body exposed, as he towered over, his eyes dark with lust at her body arching for him, welcoming him like it knew that only he was allowed to touch it.

His lips descended on hers, swallowing her moans of pleasure as his hands traveled the length of her body, squeezing the mounds of her breasts and tracing his fingers along the outside of her heat. His fingers teased her pussy as he traced it lightly, causing her body to jolt upwards and spark with fire.

"You're always so wet for me." He mumbled as he sucked on her neck most definitely smirking at his effect on her. "всегда так мокрая для меня (always so wet for me)." He had found out about her indefinite love of him speaking Russian the night before mainly because she had let it slip how it had never failed to turn her on. Since then he had used it as an advantage making her come apart in seconds by just speaking the language harshly in her ear, whispering dirty things as his fingers worked her. She was most definitely in trouble.

Her body instantly heated at that as she arched towards his fingers trying to create some sort of friction, "Oh God-you know you'd think we'd have had-ahhh-enough after last night." She panted as he dipped a finger deep inside of her.

"hmm what round did we stop at huh? Four? Five?" she could feel his prideful smirk on her skin as he continued to assault her chest. "How many times did I make you come baby hmm? How many times did I make you scream my name?" he asked lavishly and teasingly clearly enjoying the way her body trembled and blushed at his words.

"God Oliver—" she moaned heavily, "that is so not the point rig-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a loud beep coming from Oliver's phone. Oliver cursed loudly and she cursed whoever always kept interrupting them.

"Shit, I have to go meet Anatoly." He said clearly annoyed at the interruption as he very reluctantly got up.

She pouted at him knowing that the moment was over but also wanting to tease him like he always manages to tease her. She traced her finger down her chest as he stood up, his eyes glued to her finger on her body. "Can't you stay for a little bit." she bit her bottom lip as her finger traced her nipple.

His body caged her in a second as his lips fell on hers roughly not liking what she was doing one bit. He had no self control when it came to her. He bit and sucked her lip before he quite literally ripped himself off of her. His hand dragged over his face, eyes closed trying to reign in his emotion all while she laughed at his loss of control.

"Don't fucking tempt me Felicity," he growled at her, his eyes raking her possessively, "because I can promise you that if you do that again, I will be fucking you all over this room until you beg me to stop. You won't be leaving this room. "

She could honestly say that, that didn't sound bad at all but she decided to take pity on him and his perfect control. She grabbed Oliver's shirt from the previous night from the floor of the bed and put it on before watching Oliver get ready to leave.

She watched as he picked up his phone and immediately noticed his shoulders tense at what he saw, his overall posture off. "Is everything okay." She got up walking towards him her hands carding through his hair instantly trying to ease take away whatever discomfort he was feeling.

"Yeah, it's just Bratva politics," she waited for him to continue knowing that she had to be patient when it came to Oliver sharing his problems. His obsession with carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders always cost him a price, and she would be damned if she didn't try to ease the hardships and pain that surrounded him. Her yearn to protect him and keep him safe was just as much as his yearn to do the same for her.

He sighed before speaking, his body turning to her for comfort his fingers absently running patterns along her back, "It's about captaincy and status as being the next Pakhan. Apparently there are some issues with other leaders and we have to deal with it sooner rather than later."

"What kind of issues?" She asked curiously. This was the first time that Oliver was actually talking to her about the Bratva. He always informed her about going to his meetings and discussed with her about the Triad and H.I.V.E. but that was it. He made it clear to her that he wanted her to have as little involvement in the Bratva as possible. The less she knew the better was what he had told her. He didn't want the darkness that roamed with in him and around him to touch her. Of course she didn't agree with that at all but he had that look on his face, his brows furrowed, jaw set, his eyes narrowed and set with pure determination that he was not going to change his mind whatsoever about that issue.

He looked at her in the eye and she could see the anger and the exhausting that lied within them. "My position as a captain has reached its expiration and I was supposed to have already been taking over duties from Anatoly. There are some who are questioning my ability as a Pakhan because they believe that I have recently been distracted from the organization."

She scoffed. "Distracted? Distracted by what?" Most of Oliver's days were filled with QC activity and his nights with the Bratva, how could they think that he has been distracted.

His eyes quickly flickered away from hers and she knew immediately what it meant. He was never able to lie to her ever. He was just too easy to read in her eyes.

"Distracted by me, right?" She pulled back from him, destroyed at the fact that she was the reason that he was having turmoil within the Bratva.

His hands reached out for her immediately, pulling her back to him, his eyes fierce, "I don't give a flying fuck as to what they think. Your safety is my number one priority and that means finding your father is my number one priority."

"Oliver…" she protested but he cut her off.

"No Felicity. There is no choice." He spoke hard but not in anger with her, but with anger towards those who were showing him disrespect. "Protecting what is ours is something that is understood within the Bratva. You aremy wife and your position in this brotherhood is not to be taken lightly. They should be ready to lay their lives out for the future Pakhan's wife. This is just the gossip of those who are angered by an American Captain taking over and for their gossip, I will deal with them."

A knock was heard at the door before she could even ponder about anything and she knew it was probably one of the guards letting Oliver know that his uncle was waiting.

"I guess I'll let you go then." She whispered most definitely not wanting to leave the safety bubble of their room.

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before wounding his arms around her hugging her to him. By the way he was holding on to her she knew that he most definitely did not want to leave either.

"God I hate leaving you." He mumbled into her hair and she knew that the reappearance of her father was making it even harder for him to do so.

"We are such saps." She chuckled holding him just a little tighter.

He snickered at her remark before pulling away holding her hand until he reached their doorway. "Are you gonna be okay?" his brows furrowed in worry.

"I'm gonna be fine." She pecked his cheek lightly. "I've decided to keep myself busy with in depth researches on my father."

He nodded. "I'll meet you in your workroom with Digg and the others afterwards. I want a solid plan on finding this bastard."

She gave him one last peck on the lips before he left shutting the door.

She made a note in her head to go see how her mother was doing before she went off to get lost in her work. If she wasn't doing so good about the whole situation her mother must not be on the good side either. Her stomach twisted at the thought of her father laying another hand on her mother. Her mother had protected her from so much in the past, she suffered years with a man that had treated her like scum waiting for years to find a way out to ensure that Felicity could come out of the situation safe, and Felicity knew that if it came down to it, she would protect her mother at all costs from him now. She wouldn't let that man come within any distance of her.

* * *

"Oliver! как это все мой мальчик? как Фелисити (How is everything my boy? How is Felicity?)" Anatoly greeted Oliver as he sat in Oliver's office chair.

"Она хороша. Потрясенный , но она делает хорошо.(She is good. Shaken but she is doing well." he replied, his mind going back to her is his arms this morning. He purposely stayed in their room longer that morning after hearing the thunder outside knowing how she might react. His blood boiled again thinking of the reason behind why she was so afraid of it. It was an actual physical pain to see her in such distress and he would do whatever it took to make the cause of her distress to disappear. His Bratva duties could wait.

"That is good to hear my boy. I spoke with Raisa about her mother and she says she is the same. These two are strong woman," Anatoly responded sincerely switching back to English, "but we have other difficult matters to discuss now." Oliver moved to sit across from Anatoly, a large desk set in between them. He watched, as his uncle brushed his fingers through his beard deep in thought before speaking.

"Oliver you are one of the best Bratva has ever seen" he started, "you showed much potential even when you were so young. Your leadership and battle qualities have made many throughout Bratva envious of you, and that, that is good thing. The Bratva's presence in Starling has improved ten folds because of you and because of this, many of the leaders are impatient to have you as Pakhan. You are young, strong, and have strong mind Oliver and you being married now has only made you stronger and more stable, you have to understand why they want you now."

Oliver growled in anger. "What about those leaders who believe that I am distracted even though I continue to maintain and uphold a strong presence in starling. What about those who viewed my concern and my efforts on a threat to my wife and her mother a distraction?" He had always embraced his future knowing that one day he would be the one to take over, but now was not the time. He couldn't concentrate on finding Felicity's father as well as keeping a whole organization in check.

Oliver shot up from his chair, his anger keeping him restless as he paced back and forth in front of his desk.

Anatoly sighed, "Oliver, you know better than I about the meaningless of their gossips. They want to find any problem with you and they have none so they just make something out of nothing. These men are not like you and I Oliver, let them talk like old housewives."

Oliver understood what his uncle was saying and he knew it himself but their talk could prove to be harmful in the future. "Uncle, this talk could lead to those who are just as petty to revolt."

"Oliver it is just talk that is all." Anatoly replied sternly. "These leaders who talk are loyal to this brotherhood and despite their dislike for you Oliver they will not turn their back. They know that you will serve your position better than anyone else and for that they will be loyal."

Oliver continued to fume while pacing, if anything his short temper was one of his biggest downfalls and right now all he wanted to do was throw a fist at the drywall.

"Oliver, I know you are angry. I understand and you have every right to be-" Anatoly told him calmly before his tone turned harsh and angry, - however, I will be dealing with those gossips myself. Gossip is gossip I understand, but a Pakhan's daughter-in-law's life is at risk, my heir's wife is at risk, a Bratva family is at risk and to show such disrespect is unacceptable."

Oliver stopped his pacing and looked at his giving him a look of gratitude as he nodded his head in thanks. "Uncle—"

"My boy, I called you here today to tell you that your position as Pakhan will wait and you will remain Kapitan until the threat has been taken care of and eliminated. I have discussed this with the leaders after the last night's incident and I will remain leader for now. The capturing of Damien Darkh is our number one priority as he is not only a major threat to our family; he is a worthless life and a betrayer of Bratva, and his body will lie at our feet soon enough." Anatoly interrupted leaving Oliver speechless.

The gratitude that he had felt for his uncle then was unfathomable. The Bratva were ones to always push matters and Oliver thought that he would for sure have to take up his position as soon as possible, but his uncle was made Pakhan for a reason. Oliver stood before his uncle and grasped his shoulder squeezing it in pure gratefulness letting him know how much this had meant to him, how much everything that he had done for him his whole life had meant to him. "Спасибо, отец (Thank you, Father)"

Oliver watched as Anatoly's eyes had watered clasping Oliver's hand that was on his shoulder as he nodded at him. This life was not an ideal life for anyone but Anatoly's presence had made it bearable for him. The life that Raisa and Anatoly had given him had made it all bearable. Oliver had come from hell and back after his parents has passed and it was because of this man that he and his sister were safe, alive and protected. He was a father figure to him and Thea in all the ways that mattered and he would forever be grateful for him.

"Мы будем пить его смерти в ближайшее время, мой мальчик. (We will drink to his death soon, my boy)"

Oliver nodded, "скоро. (Soon)"

* * *

After Oliver had finished up his conversation with Anatoly and after he had made a couple of phone calls dealing with QC investors, it was late afternoon when he got a text from Digg letting him know that they were with Felicity and that they were waiting for him to discuss what their next steps should be on Darkh.

To any other person in the world, erasing yourself completely from archives and from existence would be impossible and considered to be ridiculous, but Oliver knew better. Staying off the grid completely was very rare and extremely difficult and that's why he knew that there had to be some hidden play going on. It made it all the more irritating. They weren't looking at all angles in the situation and now more then ever was the time to start throwing all ideas and suggestions on the table because they were running out of time.

A shudder went through him at what Darkh's next move could be. It was like they were fighting something invisible. Darkh kept himself hidden and whenever he felt like it he would jab at them and then disappear again. He couldn't let him take another hit. The letter was his first move and a wave of fear hit Oliver knowing that it would only get worse.

He was deep in thought the whole way to Felicity's workspace, trying to put whatever pieces he could put together.

He nodded at the guard standing in front of her door as the man opened it for Oliver to walk in. A wave of relief hit him when he saw Felicity idly chattering and typing away on her computer as Digg, Sara, Tommy and Roy stood behind her.

They looked at him, acknowledging his presence before proceeding to sit down on lounge space in her office that included a full couch set and table, a conversation flowing between them.

He made his way to the back of her chair, his hand reaching out to brush against her shoulder.

"Hey," she looked up at him beaming which made his heart stutter in complete happiness, "everything all right?" she eyed him worriedly remembering their conversation that morning.

She turned in her chair to face him. "Everything's fine, I'll explain it later. Did you find anything?"

"Just little bits and pieces, theories really, but I'll explain later too." She responded wheeling her chair towards were the others sat a few feet away. Oliver nodded, guiding her chair before he took a seat in the free armchair.

Digg, Tommy and Sara shared the three seater couch to the left of him and Roy half stood, half sat awkwardly on the other arm chair across from Oliver, clearly looking very nervous to be there.

"Okay, let's get on with this." Digg started, stopping the ongoing chatter amongst them.

Oliver nodded before turning into what Felicity liked to call his 'Bratva mode'. "I spoke with Anatoly today and I am being relieved of my Pakhan duty until this situation is dealt with."

Felicity quickly turned to him at that. He could see her eyes fill with question, relief and gratefulness at Anatoly's gesture. He gave her a reassuring look letting her know that everything was okay.

"Good. The last thing we need is to have a whole other set of problems on our hands." Digg responded, everyone agreeing.

Oliver continued, "Anatoly has also informed me that a set of very willing recruits are coming in to help with the situation. An old friend, Maseo Yamashiro will also be joining us. He has infiltrated the Triad once before and his intel will help us in dealing with the Triad situation as well as who might know any intel about what happened to Darkh after he left the Bratva." He was hoping that Maseo might be able to give them the upper hand. "Digg I need you and a small group of men to escort them here tomorrow afternoon. I want you and Sara to brief the recruits, and leave me to talk to Maseo."

"Understood." Tommy spoke.

The idea of more people coming in to help with the situation put some sort of ease on Oliver's mind but he knew that it would take a lot more then that to find Darkh. "We need more information on Darkh. He's kept himself hidden for years and has proven to be very smart, but right now, we have to be smarter."

"Oliver….man this guy is unbelievable. Sara and I have been hitting the streets lately asking anyone and we've got no hit," Digg replied rubbing his hand over his face. "We also tried to trace back where the letter came from and nothing. It came through the regular mail. The guards said that no one dropped it off and that they saw nothing suspicious."

"Plus we've also interrogated associates who have dealings with the Triad as well and still nothing. Some people have never even heard of him." Sara added from beside Diggle.

Oliver could only feel his frustration growing at the repetition of hearing no new information on Darkh.

"How is that even possible that no one has ever heard of him?" Roy asked curiously.

"It is very possible." Oliver gritted out. "Darkh's betrayal happened when I was young and I have never even heard of him until before I married Felicity. Betrayal unfortunately happens quite regularly and in most cases it is kept a secret to ensure that no ones gets any ideas. Anatoly always has a few members to deal with the betrayers who get loose, but so far no one has been able to get Darkh."

"This guy's an actual ghost." Roy responded annoyed.

"Felicity you said you found something." Oliver turned towards her, while she sat and pondered over the information she was hearing.

" Well, it's not really a big something, it's just suggested something's and inklings, but I think that we have to start from somewhere. So I haven't gotten into the Triad database or Argus yet but the firewalls that I have put up to ensure that I am untraceable are finished, so I will be working on those tomorrow. Other than that… I did a little digging and I found out what my father did in the Bratva. It's amazing how much my mother was able to keep from me and… I guess after we left I never wanted to know anything about him." She tugged on her fingers nervously. "My father was what they called a 'допрашивающий'."

"He was an interrogator." Oliver translated knowing exactly what the title really meant.

"Yeah, and not the one in the movies who just talks- he was—well I was in the Bratva files and it said he was unlike any other interrogator." She replied back sadly, standing up unable to keep still, her arms crossing over herself as if protecting herself. Her tone letting everyone in the room know that he was the kind of interrogator that took sick pleasure in what he did.

"Felicity," Oliver looked at her worriedly his tone questioning if she was okay, but before he could reach out to her she looked at him with a watery smile letting him know that she was fine. He knew how much having a conversation about Darkh affected her, he knew how much she despised it and that was why he understood her need to prove to herself that she was strong and that she was not going to let him dictate her emotions. He understood all of this but it didn't stop him from wanting to hold her like he did that very morning, keeping her safe from the world. He admired the strength that she had so much, after all that she had been through she still managed to keep a bright smile on her face, not letting anything dim the light that was within her. It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"I just- I thought the best course of action would be to learn little things about him unfortunately, like what he did in the Bratva- and then maybe that could lead us in some sort of direction and I think it might have, but I'm not too sure."

"What do you mean?" Digg questioned.

"You know how you and Oliver asked me to look into H.I.V.E. and their lethal leader, well I was just adding things together trying to figure out any sort of probability of anything really because we honestly have nothing going— so my father was some serious sicko who clearly loved his job as an interrogator/torturer and you guys told me that the H.I.V.E. who is connected to the Triad has a leader that is a lunatic for torturing." Felicity finished, out of breath and a little unsure of what the others might make of her theory.

"So you think that Darkh could possibly be the leader of H.I.V.E.?" Oliver sat up straighter, he watched as everyone thought over what Felicity was saying. He knew it could honestly be a coincidence but right now they were going to grasp onto anything for answers.

"I think that it is a possibility. I mean- it's honestly sad to say but there are plenty of people out there who thrive off of torturing and that's a huge factor in why it might not be Darkh. But something inside me is telling me that the hierarchy of his position and the knowledge of his presence here in starling is not entirely a coincidence. No one knew where he went after my mom sold him out, and then it was proven that he went back to the Triad and later on he completely disappeared. What if he helped them build this second organization so that he would be able to stop running, conceal his identity and do their dirtier work? I mean the organization slipped through everyone's noses and so far there is not even an ounce of information it." Felicity stated catching her breath once again before continuing. "I also unfortunately have a good idea of what my father was like when he tortured, but I don't know if it matches the MO of the H.I.V.E. leader. If it does than it could very much possibly be him." Felicity answered.

"Ulshov told us Oliver, that the H.I.V.E. leader was a sick man and he never killed first, preferring to prolong the pain." Digg spoke after minutes of just silence, finding the connection that fed Felicity's suspicions.

Tommy looked towards Oliver, "Yeah, he said that the man thrived off of it. That he enjoyed torturing for days."

"Look at what's happening with Felicity and Donna now. It's a game of psychological torture. Darkh's playing with them right now. He's prolonging this, enjoying this time of fear until he takes them." Sara joined in, her straightforward words causing Felicity to flinch.

"No. No one is fucking taking anyone." Oliver growled out in anger glaring at Sara, watching Felicity flinch as he instinctively reached out for her immediately feeling a harsh wave of protectiveness, his need for her to be safe in his arms were no one could touch or harm her was pushed on by Sara's words.

He threaded his hand through her outstretched one and pulled her onto his lap, his arms bounding around her protectively, the weight of her being the only thing keeping him grounded. He kissed the top of her head in a silent promise to her that he would do whatever it took to keep Darkh away from her.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh but from what we know about him, that's his game plan." Sara said matter of factly.

"Okay, let's first figure out whether or not we want to assume that Darkh and the H.I.V.E. leader are the same person." Digg redirected quickly feeling the tenseness within the room. "I don't think that we can rule it out. What Felicity's saying does make a lot of sense and it is definitely something to look into 100%."

"I agree." Tommy motioned to Digg. "I think we should call back Ulshov and ask him about details on the H.I.V.E. leader so we can figure out his MO, see if there are similarities. He seems to be the only person who has information on this guy anyways."

"Good." Oliver approved. "This is a solid start. I want this to be looked into very carefully. This is all based off of theory so nothing is for sure until we have the proof and-"

"I think we should ask my mom about him, and about what she knows." Felicity interrupted softly looking down at her and Oliver's joined hands that rested in her lap.

A moment passed were Oliver, Digg, Sara and Tommy looked at each other unsure of whether or not that was a good idea.

Oliver has seen how hysteric Donna had been over the letter from Darkh the day before. It destroyed her. She shook uncontrollably barely able to control her breathing. She barely even the left house since he and Felicity had gotten married, still too afraid to go outside. Oliver cared for his Mother-in-Law deeply and he definitely did not want to open past wounds of her miserable life with Darkh. He was even surprised Felicity wanted too.

"Felicity- are you sure that's a good idea." Oliver asked worriedly.

Felicity sighed. "I don't really think it matters at this point. We need answers. She's lived with him for so many years that it is so likely that she maybe knows things that could help us. It's worth a shot and I hate having to do this to her but finding him is more important."

Oliver nodded. Felicity knew her mother better than anyone and if she thought that Donna would be okay, then he would trust and support her decision.

"Don't worry she's strong." Felicity gave them a small smile, noticing all of their worried looks.

"A trait she passed on to her daughter." Digg grinned warmly at her.

Oliver felt a rush of pride at Digg's words and he immediately pulled her closer pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead as she smiled and blushed at his words. She was indeed one of the strongest people he'd ever known and not for the first time did he think that he was not worthy of her.

"Okay so hopefully if all goes well we'll be hitting two birds with one stone, that is if Darkh is the H.I.V.E. leader." Tommy said happily.

"This information is an incredible lead but although it may bring us closer to knowing more about Darkh and the H.I.V.E. leader, it doesn't bring us closer to finding them. They're still ghosts." Digg pointed out. "Oliver, putting aside whether or not these two assholes are the same person, we still need a plan to find or draw Darkh out."

Oliver clenched his jaw, this exactly was the problem, he didn't have a plan. This asshole was invisible and any plans to draw him out could potentially risk Donna or Felicity and that was unthinkable.

"Digg's right," Felicity cupped Oliver's cheek looking at him sensing his discomfort, not knowing and doing nothing was killing him. "I know him Oliver. He'll keep attacking and pushing and pushing. Sara's right, he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Oliver tightened his grip on her immensely. That would happen over his dead body. "I recommend that we find a way to draw him out before he keeps going." Digg suggested.

"How?" Oliver gritted out. If there was a way he would've done it by now.

"I don't know yet, but we have to think, and think fast." Digg pushed on, leaning forward his elbows resting on his knees.

Roy stood from where he sat on the arm of his chair, appearing to be nervous ready to say something. "Okay don't shoot me for putting this out there, but what…what if we create a distraction…what if we regularly have Felicity go out and appear like she's by herself or with very little guard, keep a tracker on her, and surround the area with armed men and hopefully draw him out. Make it seem as though she is attainable"

Oliver's body went rigid at that, he heard a quick 'oh shit' from both Tommy and Sara as they both looked at Roy with their eyes wide open.

"No." Oliver bit out murderously; his eyes narrowing at Roy, watching him back off in fear. Like hell he was ever going to put her out there and bait her. Just the thought of it had him seeing red. He wanted to end Roy for even suggesting that.

"Oliver," Felicity whispered carding her fingers through his hair, her other hand rubbing his arm attempting to loosen his almost painful grip on her.

"No. That is not fucking happening." He bit out forcefully again, raising his voice. His eyes challenged everyone else in the room daring them to even suggest something that put her in danger again.

"I agree with Oliver, that's too risky. We don't know whether or not he would just take her if we were dangling her. He could potentially take her out." Digg said, not liking Roy's idea either.

Just hearing about Felicity being dangled like a toy and the possibility of her being 'taken out', was like a physical blow to Oliver. His body was set like concrete, his heart was racing, the only thing that was making him not lose his mind completely was the feeling of her in his arms, her fingers raking through his hair, the feeling of her pulse in his hands, knowing that she was indeed still there with him.

"Okay, I don't like the idea of being dangled either, but…" Felicity started softly not wanting to agitate Oliver even more, "but if worst-"

Oliver sat up straighter, shifting her in his arms, his hand cupping the back of her head making her look at him. "No." He growled out. Why couldn't she understand that he would never risk her like that?

Felicity spoke slowly ignoring Oliver's vocal protests and raised her voice a little to get her point across, "If worst comes to worst and there are no other options, we can consider it because I'm pretty sure he doesn't plan on killing us right away." She gulped.

"Felicity, no. Why-" Oliver begged.

"Oliver. We are not going to argue about something that is not about to happen. It is just an option in case things go to hell." She explained patiently.

He understood what she was saying. He hated every single word of it though. He couldn't imagine having to result to that, but she was right. There was no point on even talking about it until it might seem like that was the only option.

He kissed her temple, pulling her closer to him, nuzzling her hair, inhaling everything that was her, "I get it, but you understand where I coming from." He whispered only for her, his insides tearing apart needing her to know that this idea was leaving him so, so unsettled.

"I know," she whispered back kissing him softly on the lips. Oliver felt his body melt and relax against her; his mind and body needing that reassurance so damn much.

They were interrupted by Roy coughing awkwardly, looking at Oliver and Felicity as if they were the most unnatural things that he had ever seen, clearly afraid of seeing his boss become so affectionate after just looking like he was going to kill him.

"That is never gonna not be weird," he mumbled unknowingly loud causing Digg, Tommy and Sara to laugh, Felicty to blush and hide her face in Oliver's chest, and Oliver to glare daggers at Roy.

"I second that." Tommy joked laughing.

Roy swallowed thickly, immediately regretting what he just said again and apologized quickly as Oliver proceeded to look as though he was going to beat him to a pulp and then break his neck. He was already pissed at Roy for pursing a relationship with his sister, but after suggesting his wife to be put in immediate danger, he was placing himself on very thin ice and he was going to let him know that.

Digg always being the level headed one stood up grabbing his coat from the couch, "Okay, let's get back on track, I want to get the hell out of here. Lyla's expecting me and I don't want to get on her bad side." He laughed.

"Everyone knows what they're doing right? Digg, you and Sara are informing the new recruits. Tommy make an appointment with Ulshov tonight. I want answers. Roy will escort you and Sara, Digg. I will speak to more contacts as well as Maseo tomorrow. And Felicity we need you to get into those databases as soon as you can. We need to make our move before he does." Oliver instructed satisfied. "As soon as any of us gets a hit, we'll meet back."

"Okay meeting adjourned." Tommy stood up clapping his hands happily. "I'll see you lovebirds tomorrow." He winked leaving the room.

"In a rush Merlyn. You just excited to get to work or are you seeing my sister before then." Sara teased from behind him waving as she left, Roy following her their bickering being heard throughout the hallways of the mansion.

Felicity stood up, pulling Oliver with her. "Say hi to Lyla for me Digg." She told Diggle as he grabbed his leather jacket that was laying on one of her computer tables.

"I will," Digg smiled kissing her on the cheek and nodding at Oliver. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He walked out shutting the door.

"Well that went somewhat well, considering I've never ever been to a meeting to discuss mob like things." She smiled before turning from him to shut her monitors off. "I'm starved do you think we could just take dinner to bed, and I mean that in the least dirtiest way possible, but having another kind of dinner in bed would be nice too..."

Oliver laughed looking at her endearingly watching as she tried to save herself from another ramble. Just listening to her, hearing her talk brought him such joy. If anyone ever told him that he would one day be happily married, he would never have believed him or her. Someone like him would not risk this kind of life; someone like him did not deserve the good things in life; but now the thought of not living the life that he was living with her, the thought of not knowing her, of possibly living a life without her in it caused actual physical pain to his heart. Just watching her now, knowing that she was in harms way, that someone wanted her gone, left him restless. He had barely slept the night before, tiring out only immediately after there love making sessions. His mind would be plagued with what could happen not only now with this situation with her father, but what could possibly happen in the future because of his position.

Just looking at her now, watching as she talked to him animatedly, made him feel sick to his stomach; it paralyzed him just thinking of something happening to her because of him.

"Oliver?" She looked at him worriedly her hand cupping his arm.

One of his hands moved to cup the back of her head the other cupping her cheek, his fingers tracing it affectionately. "It's nothing." he replied shaking his thoughts away. She didn't look like she bought what he was saying but she let it go, understanding that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's grab some dinner for bed," he changed the subject pecking her lips before he slowly nibbled his way down to her ear, "…and if you're lucky, you'll be my dessert."

He joined their hands together as they left her room emptying his earlier thoughts away. None of it mattered because he would do whatever it took to protect her. God help anyone who tried to harm her because nothing else mattered. His life did not matter without her.


End file.
